


Shadows Rage

by ThedarkskinGeek



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Orginal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedarkskinGeek/pseuds/ThedarkskinGeek
Summary: A story following a shadow knight named Merek, and his friends/clan Terrowin, and Malkyn.





	1. Hellish Assault.

ButIn the castle of the Dark Legion, two men and a woman sit at a table. One man dressed in matte black heavy armor, and a black great sword with a black handle and a straight sliver blade, a grey handled sword with a silver blade, and a red handle sword with a darkened blade. his name Merek. The other man, also dressed in black, but light armor, and up and down both of his sides are small throwing knives, and on his waist two daggers, with one blue vile of liquid and one green vile, and a bow and arrow on his back. His name, Terrowin. And finally the woman who sits at the head of the table, Dawns a black robe, with mystic words printed on her arms, a cowl that right now does now cover her face, and two staffs strapped to her back one of them glowing red, the other glowing purple. Her name, Malkyn.

The three sit at a table discussing small issues.

Malkyn: so, Merek, your men are on the front line of the assault on Red Gate bridge correct?

Merek: yes, and they will not retreat unless word comes directly from me. I assure you they will liberate the bridge.

Malkyn: excellent, and Terrowin. Your scouts are keeping tabs on the Blood King, and his death knights, correct?

Terrowin: correct. They've been scouting at three of their bases, and five of their campsites, if any of them make a move, we will know.

Malkyn: good, we could actually take back the entirety of Lithal. 

Soon after their conversation, there is a bang at the door, Merek, jumps to his feet and unsheathes his great sword; Terrowin, quickly leaps upward, landing on a support beam, and draws his bow, aiming for the door, Malkyn quickly turns and lifts her hands as an icy blue orb forms in her palm. The pounding then stops, the three wait, not moving a muscle, when the door crashes open, and a man stumbles in. 

Man: quickly, recall your men! 

Merek: what? And who are you?

Terrowin jumps down, and lands with grace, barely making a sound.

Terrowin: he's my top scout. What is the matter? Where is your team?

Scout: dead sir Terrowin. All of them.

Merek and Malkyn both look at one another concerned. Terrowin drops to one knee, and places his hand on the scouts shoulder.

Terrowin: what happened?

Just as he asks the question an arrow penetrates the scouts chest, killing him instantly. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and fires at where the arrow came from, his arrow soars out and hits the shooter in his eyeball, killing him, in mere seconds.

Terrowin: they're here.

The three step to the door and see an army of death kights marching toward their castle.

Merek: well, things were getting boring anyway.

Terrowin: what do we do?

Malkyn: we've no choice but to fight, even if we recall our troops they wont arrive in time, and we'd lose all we fought for.

Terrowin: Malkyn, can you give us a number?

Malkyn nods, as she throws her arm up and a dark raven appears out of purple dust, the raven soars and flies over the army.

Malkyn: *with a purple glow in her eyes* I count at most five hundred.

Merek: well then, sounds like we are gonna have ourselves some fun. 

Merek, lifts his sword and the sunlight gleams off of it. Terrowin, leaps upward, scaling the castle wall with ease, and perching in a position, Malkyn steps forward and and lifts her arms outward, and her staffs soar to opposite ends both landing in the ground, an electric current shoots from one staff to the other, making a barrier of electricity. 

Merek: ARE YOU TWO READY!? 

Terrowin: *drawing three arrows in his bowstring* as ready as I can be.

Malkyn: *lifting her cowl over her head* let's get this over with.

The army reaches the barrier and begin to try and break through, as they do many of them are electrocuted and drop to the ground, soon a man in blood red cloths steps forward and with the wave of his arm the electricity breaks, and the army rushes in.

Merek: *sliding down the stairs to the castle* TIME TO KILL!

Merek dives into the army of death knights and begins to swing his sword, dodging, deflecting, and countering their attacks with ease, he slices through their armor like butter. He runs at a three death kights with shields kicks one of them, breaking his arm, he raises his sword and cuts down the first shield man, he then quickly runs at the other, putting his foot on the shield and jumping off, lunging at the third and piercing his helmet with his sword, his then spins around with such force, his sword swing cuts the shield in half, and decapitated the shield man. 

Merek: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!

Terrowin: glad I never have to fight him.

Merek taunts his foes and opens himself for an attack, three death knights sneak up behind him, but before they can strike they drop to the ground dead, Merek looks at them, with one arrow in each of them. 

Merek: *gives thumbs up* NICE SHOOTING TERRO! 

Terrowin gives him a head nod and proceeds to fire his arrows unabated, each of his arrows meeting their mark. When suddenly as he fires his arrow, another arrow soars through it, splitting his arrow in two, he quickly evades, as the arrow hits the wall just behind him. He stands up on his perch and stares out in the distance.

Terrowin: ok. Let's see what you've got.

Terrowin then unloads five arrows in only a few seconds, each arrow hitting the enemies arrow, Terrowin grins and lines up another shot, only this time he fires in an open area. Soon another arrow flies into the spot, Terrowin then leaps down and runs into that direction. As he arrives another man stands, tapping the tip of his arrow.

Archer: so, you made it.

Terrowin: why is the Blood Kings army here?

Archer: to take what is rightfully his of course.

Terrowin: nothing in this kingdom belongs to him. 

Archer: *stands up* of course it does, all of it does.

Terrowin: *grunts* and you're okay with serving someone who murders innocent just to get he wants?

Archer: I've merely picked the winning side. Brother.

Terrowin: you may share my blood, but you are no brother of mine. My brother and sister are the ones out there right now fighting for their land.

Archer: and they will soon fall to the blood king, much like our dear mother and father.

Terrowin: you mean the people you murdered in cold blood.

Archer begins running toward Terrowin with a full sprint, he grabs his short sword and swings out with force. Terrowin quickly slips out his daggers and block the attack, but just barely as the short sword rest on Terrowin's cheek.

Archer: they were weak and deserved nothing short of death.

Terrowin: they were protecting us from the death knights!

Archer: and when I witnessed what the death knights could do, with my own eyes, I knew what side of the war I was on.

Archer then pulls his sword back with all his strength, slicing his cheek, and breaking his daggers in the process. Terrowin stands with blood trickling down his face, archer then sheathes his sword and pulls out his bow, lining up a shot he draws an arrow, and pulls back his bow string.

Archer: this is farewell, brother Terro, of the Wind Clan.

But just as Archer releases his shot, a black flame trails infront of him and knocks archer to the ground, knocking the bow out of his hands. Archer then leaps to his feet visibly angry.

Archer: WHO DARES!

His eyes find the culprit; Merek stands with his sword dug in the ground, and black flames surrounding his blade. 

Merek: *lifts sword and rests on his shoulder* easy to kill someone with no way of defending themselves. How about you try the shadow knight Merek?

Archer: you think you're worth my time? You are not.

Merek: *points his greatsword at archer* seems like someone is scared.

Archer: I have someone to take care of you.

Archer then leaps away as the ground begins to shake, Merek runs over to Terrowin, and takes the blue vile from his belt, he dabs it on his cut, and his wound begins to heal. 

Merek: we need you to get to the castle now. Malkyn needs your help holding them back from overtaking it.

Terrowin nods with a blank look on his face, as if he is dazed. And in the moment, Merek lifts his head and quickly throws terrowin away, as a beast like creature smacks Merek sending him tumbling onto the ground. As he slides through the dirt, he digs his sword into the ground to stop himself, as he stops, he looks up to see the beast landing over him, he quickly rolls and stands on his feet as the beast hits the ground with massive force. 

Merek: let's dance.

A black flame engulfs his sword once more, and he dashes forward slicing the air, a black flame soars out and burns the beast, the beast roars out in pain, as he grabs Merek with its hand, and lifts him up. The beast then swallows Merek whole with no hesitation. Terrowin watches as Merek is swallowed, he quickly runs to the castle. Jumping over and avoiding the death knights. 

Terrowin: Malkyn, Merek is dead!

Malkyn: what?! 

Terrowin: he saved me and he was swallowed by that beast!

Malkyn: well, if this is the end for us, we take as many as we can.

The two stand at the castle doors as the death knights and the beast close in, but soon there is a rumble, that shakes the ground. And the castle, Terrowin and Malkyn look in awe, as the beast begins to shake. Soon it explodes with a black flame spreading out and burning each death knight that it comes in contact with, and as the flames die down, Merek stands with a black flame helmet, red glowing eyes, and blackened flames as armor, he sword a fiery blade of darkness.

Merek: *in demonic voice* now I'm pissed!

Merek slices the air and the flames spread out and cut a handful of death knights in half. As he does a death knight comes from behind and stabs him in the back.

Merek: *growls* let the black flame consume you.

The death knights sword begins to burn from the dark flame and ignites the death knight who falls dead, his armor blackened. Merek then turns to Terrowin and Malkyn.

Demonic Flame Merek: LEAVE NOW, I WILL DEFEND THE CASTLE! 

Terrowin: are you sure, we can help!

Malkyn quickly grips Terrowin by his shoulder and they teleport instantly. The two appear far away from the castle but close enough to see the ensuing battle.

Terrowin: we could have helped him, why did you flee!?

Malkyn: you dont understand the state he is in, do you?

Terrowin: what, no, should I? 

Malkyn: *waves her hand and an image appears* the shadow knights were the most revered knights in all of lithal; they were to bring the entirety of all kingdoms into darkness. Wherever they marched, death followed. But the demonic flame can only be possessed by one person. Merek is the only shadow knight, and do you know why that is?

Terrowin: no. 

Malkyn: it's because he alone killed all of them. Tired of the corrupt and the senseless slaughters, he saught out the demonic flame, and claimed it for himself. It was then on his return to the dark cathedral, he massacred the entirety of the shadow knights, leaving no survivors. He then went on his own journey to undo the wrongs committed by his clan.

Terrowin: so, what exactly is the demonic flame, and what does it do?

Malkyn: Its an actual demonic being known as Agnia, the God of the Black Flame. When he takes the state of the Demonic flame, he is imbued with demonic power, his physical strength is increased by one thousand percent, the power increase on his dark flame abilities are immeasurable. And he struggles to hold this form because it will slowly begin to burn away at his spirit.

As the two talk, a giant explosion of black flames and dust erupts from the castle, the mushroom cloud is big enough to see perfectly clear from where they are. 

Terrowin: what was that?

Malkyn: that means it's safe to return. Once the Agina decides he is not needed, he releases his grip on Merek, and in the process expelling all of the demonic flame that he imbued within Merek.

Terrowin: so, that was...

Malkyn: all of the power he was wielding, within him. This is the smallest explosion he has ever set off. 

Malkyn, then grips Terrowin by his shoulder, and the two teleport back to the castle doors, where dark flames burn throughout the now desolate land, the only think still standing, the castle, Merek lays on the ground his eyes shut, and breathing heavy.

Malkyn: Merek.

Merek: Malkyn.

Malkyn: how are you feeling? 

Merek: tired.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look around at the destruction, and dead bodies brought about by Merek.

Malkyn: well deserved, sleep Merek. You've earned at least that.

Merek, closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Malkyn places her hand over Merek and a golden pulse pumps out of her hand and begins to heal Merek's wounds. 

Terrowin: so, tell me, how did you two come to meet anyway?

Malkyn: well, he actually came to me. As one of the most powerful sorceress, he thought I might know a way to find the demonic flame. 

Terrowin: did you?

Malkyn: the way to the flame was a way paved with bodies, and blood. To wield the flame, one must first wield true guilt. 

Terrowin: what guilt could he have, he seems so; carefree.

*flashback to a young Merek*

Malkyn: he was a young boy when the Shadow Knights raided his homeland.

Ten shadow knights storm through a tall wooden gate, and begin to kill everyone they see, one grips a woman by her throat, and cracks her neck with ease. Another grasps a child by his arm and swiftly slides his dagger across his throat. 

Malkyn: Merek could do nothing but watch as they destroyed everything he knew, but; his parents were smart, smarter than the average villager. They did research on the shadow knights, and they knew that the only way their son would survive; is if Merek killed both of them.

Merek's mother turns to his father, the father then rushes to his chest, and picks up a sword, he looks at Merek, and places the sword in his youthful hands. The mother leans down and kisses Merek on his head with tears running down her face.

Mother: we love you son. Dont you ever forget that.

Father: *with a tear drop in his eye* and once you get strong enough. You make these damn shadow knights pay son, for every wrong thing they've ever committed. 

Merek looks down at his sword and back at his parents who have their eyes closed, the shadow knights begin pounding at their door. The pounding gets louder and just as the door breaks into pieces, the sound of metal cutting into flesh, and blood splattering on the walls, followed by the bodies of his parents hitting the floor. Merek stands blood soaked, and rage in his face; the shadow knights all move out of the way, as another steps forward, his armor heavier than the others and wielding a two edged spear.

Shadow commander: *kneels down* you, are a warrior. *he grips Mereks hand turning it, and slicing it down the middle* you are now a shadow of your former self. Welcome to the shadow knights.

*flashback ends*

Malkyn: Merek burned with rage, perfecting his skills, and mastering his sword, he was so dedicated to defeating the shadow knights, he engraved his father's sword, with the words of revenge. The sword he weilds now is his engraved with the words of the wrath. 

Terrowin: so, those other two great swords on his back?

Malkyn: one enscriped with the words of revenge, and the other with the words of hope. If we are going to defeat the blood king, he is our one chance.

The two stand and wait for Merek to awake, hours pass and he springs awake, jumping to his feet. 

Merek: we have to move.

Malkyn: you're awake. And why what's wrong.

Merek: we must find someone. Quickly.

Terrowin: *tweaking with his bow* who are we looking for?

Merek: dont know.

Merek sheathes his sword alongside his other two, he begins to walk away gesturing the other two to follow. Terrowin shrugs at Malkyn and the two begin to follow Merek. The three traverse harsh weather, and beasts, when they finally arrive at a snowy village, blocked by a wall of ice. The icey gate stands tall, the three begin to approach, but are halted by an icy arrow landing into the snow in front of them. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and aims in the direction of the shot.

Terrowin: I have a shot.

Merek: *lifts his arm* no. Stay here.

Merek begins to step forward unsheathing one sword and digging it into the ground; as he walks he unsheathes his second sword and throws it, impailing the snowy ground; as he reaches the gate, he unsheathes his final sword and holds it horizontally, he drops his sword into the snow, and the snow begins to melt around his sword. 

Ice guard: STATE YOUR BUSINESS! 

Merek: I wish to talk to the ice captain.

Ice guard: UNDER WHAT CLAN?

Merek: my clan knows claims no name. *Merek gestures at the Terrowin and Malkyn* we only seek to speak about the incoming assault.

Ice guard: assault? Speak more.

Merek: only in the audience of the ice captain.

Silence befalls the gate, Terrowin and Malkyn stand confused, and soon the silence is broken as the ice gate retreats and opens up, Merek lifts his sword, as Malkyn carries the other two in orbs of light. The three enter the village and are greeted by ten armed guards.

Ice guard #1: state your name and business strangers.

Merek: *sheathes sword* I will speak only with the ice captain.

Ice guard #1: you will not make such commands.

Merek: *gripping and sheathing his other two swords* like I said, the ice captain, now. Please.

The ice guard then runs forward with his spear and lunges forward, but Merek quickly evades, placing his hand around the spear, before it touches Malkyn, he looks at the other nine guards as they watch in confusion.

Merek: I've heard rumors your ice weapons are so solid not even steel can break it. Magic? Skill? I'm not sure which. But I will make a deal. 

Merek snatches the spear and places his palm on the guards chest, pushing him away without injuring him.

Merek: If break this spear I must be granted an audience with the captain. Is that a deal?

The guards look at Merek dumbfounded.

Ice guard #1: no human has ever broken an ice village weapon.

Merek lifts the spear up, and slams it into the ground, it stands straight up in the snow and Merek and the guard lock eyes. 

Merek: if I cannot, me and my group will leave. Do you accept?

Ice guard #1: *nods* be ready to pack your belongings, our ocean weapons are crafted and enhanced by the ice magic, making it over fifty times stronger than steel. 

Merek, clinches his fist and looks around at everyone watching, he then lifts his arm, and he flicks the spear pole, the spear then shatters in two. The guards watch in awe.

Ice guard #1: i... impossible!

Merek: I believe you have a captain to lead me to.

The ice guard pulls out a small ice dagger from behind and charges at Merek, and lunges at him, Merek opens his palm and grips the dagger and shatters it into pieces with ease. The ice guard falls to the ground 

Merek: no one appreciates a sore loser.

Ice Captain: he is correct. 

The ice guard looks up as the others stand and salute with their weapons to their sides.

Ice guard #1: Captain. *kneels* I was dealing with the intruders. Threating our peace.

Ice Captain: no one likes a liar either. I witnessed the entire situation play out, and from what my gate keeper informed me, they are here with a warning.

Merek: Captain, I wish to know two things. 

Ice Captain: what is that?

Merek unsheathes his sword and slashes at the captain, but the captain quickly unsheathes his sword from his hip and blocks the attack with great ease. 

The guards draw their weapons.

Ice Captain: stand down.

Merek: I wish to see the strength of the revered Ice Captain. 

Ice Captain: a wish only few survive. 

The two lower there swords and sheathe their weapons, the captain then points out into the distance.

Ice Captain: the arena, if you wish to duel me, you will meet me there tomorrow night.

Merek: a tradition? 

Ice Captain: yes, and if you are serious about this fight, we will have it there. Until then, you are welcomed to stay in the guest wing. Watched by guards of course.

Merek: my team and I will be happy to take your offer.

Ice Captain: good, I will see you tomorrow dark warrior.

The ice Captain begins to walk away, followed by his many guard, but as he does he stops in his tracks.

Ice Captain: what was the second thing you wish to ask me warrior?

Merek: oh, we will speak in the arena sir.

Merek, grins as he is led to the guest wing followed by guards; as they walk through the large village.

Merek: hey, guard, you guys ever get cold here?

Guards: *silence*

Terrowin: *whispering* what the hell are we doing here Merek?!

Merek: well apparently I'm fighting the Ice Captain; so yeah, that's a thing.

Malkyn: what even led you to bring us here?

Merek: the voice. 

Malkyn: what voice?

Merek: Agina.

They finally arrive at the guest wing, and they are led inside. Complete with furnished bedding, and a fire place, the three look around in awe. 

Terrowin: this is amazing.

Malkyn: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Merek: Well, let's get some shut eye. Got a big day tomorrow.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look at one another as Merek leaps into the bed and lays his head onto the pillow, and closes his eyes, and falls asleep. The others follow him and rest in their beds, and begin to fall asleep, unaware of the Blood Kings forces making their way toward the icy village. ButIn the castle of the Dark Legion, two men and a woman sit at a table. One man dressed in matte black heavy armor, and a black great sword with a black handle and a straight sliver blade, a grey handled sword with a silver blade, and a red handle sword with a darkened blade. his name Merek. The other man, also dressed in black, but light armor, and up and down both of his sides are small throwing knives, and on his waist two daggers, with one blue vile of liquid and one green vile, and a bow and arrow on his back. His name, Terrowin. And finally the woman who sits at the head of the table, Dawns a black robe, with mystic words printed on her arms, a cowl that right now does now cover her face, and two staffs strapped to her back one of them glowing red, the other glowing purple. Her name, Malkyn.

The three sit at a table discussing small issues.

Malkyn: so, Merek, your men are on the front line of the assault on Red Gate bridge correct?

Merek: yes, and they will not retreat unless word comes directly from me. I assure you they will liberate the bridge.

Malkyn: excellent, and Terrowin. Your scouts are keeping tabs on the Blood King, and his death knights, correct?

Terrowin: correct. They've been scouting at three of their bases, and five of their campsites, if any of them make a move, we will know.

Malkyn: good, we could actually take back the entirety of Lithal. 

Soon after their conversation, there is a bang at the door, Merek, jumps to his feet and unsheathes his great sword; Terrowin, quickly leaps upward, landing on a support beam, and draws his bow, aiming for the door, Malkyn quickly turns and lifts her hands as an icy blue orb forms in her palm. The pounding then stops, the three wait, not moving a muscle, when the door crashes open, and a man stumbles in. 

Man: quickly, recall your men! 

Merek: what? And who are you?

Terrowin jumps down, and lands with grace, barely making a sound.

Terrowin: he's my top scout. What is the matter? Where is your team?

Scout: dead sir Terrowin. All of them.

Merek and Malkyn both look at one another concerned. Terrowin drops to one knee, and places his hand on the scouts shoulder.

Terrowin: what happened?

Just as he asks the question an arrow penetrates the scouts chest, killing him instantly. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and fires at where the arrow came from, his arrow soars out and hits the shooter in his eyeball, killing him, in mere seconds.

Terrowin: they're here.

The three step to the door and see an army of death kights marching toward their castle.

Merek: well, things were getting boring anyway.

Terrowin: what do we do?

Malkyn: we've no choice but to fight, even if we recall our troops they wont arrive in time, and we'd lose all we fought for.

Terrowin: Malkyn, can you give us a number?

Malkyn nods, as she throws her arm up and a dark raven appears out of purple dust, the raven soars and flies over the army.

Malkyn: *with a purple glow in her eyes* I count at most five hundred.

Merek: well then, sounds like we are gonna have ourselves some fun. 

Merek, lifts his sword and the sunlight gleams off of it. Terrowin, leaps upward, scaling the castle wall with ease, and perching in a position, Malkyn steps forward and and lifts her arms outward, and her staffs soar to opposite ends both landing in the ground, an electric current shoots from one staff to the other, making a barrier of electricity. 

Merek: ARE YOU TWO READY!? 

Terrowin: *drawing three arrows in his bowstring* as ready as I can be.

Malkyn: *lifting her cowl over her head* let's get this over with.

The army reaches the barrier and begin to try and break through, as they do many of them are electrocuted and drop to the ground, soon a man in blood red cloths steps forward and with the wave of his arm the electricity breaks, and the army rushes in.

Merek: *sliding down the stairs to the castle* TIME TO KILL!

Merek dives into the army of death knights and begins to swing his sword, dodging, deflecting, and countering their attacks with ease, he slices through their armor like butter. He runs at a three death kights with shields kicks one of them, breaking his arm, he raises his sword and cuts down the first shield man, he then quickly runs at the other, putting his foot on the shield and jumping off, lunging at the third and piercing his helmet with his sword, his then spins around with such force, his sword swing cuts the shield in half, and decapitated the shield man. 

Merek: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!

Terrowin: glad I never have to fight him.

Merek taunts his foes and opens himself for an attack, three death knights sneak up behind him, but before they can strike they drop to the ground dead, Merek looks at them, with one arrow in each of them. 

Merek: *gives thumbs up* NICE SHOOTING TERRO! 

Terrowin gives him a head nod and proceeds to fire his arrows unabated, each of his arrows meeting their mark. When suddenly as he fires his arrow, another arrow soars through it, splitting his arrow in two, he quickly evades, as the arrow hits the wall just behind him. He stands up on his perch and stares out in the distance.

Terrowin: ok. Let's see what you've got.

Terrowin then unloads five arrows in only a few seconds, each arrow hitting the enemies arrow, Terrowin grins and lines up another shot, only this time he fires in an open area. Soon another arrow flies into the spot, Terrowin then leaps down and runs into that direction. As he arrives another man stands, tapping the tip of his arrow.

Archer: so, you made it.

Terrowin: why is the Blood Kings army here?

Archer: to take what is rightfully his of course.

Terrowin: nothing in this kingdom belongs to him. 

Archer: *stands up* of course it does, all of it does.

Terrowin: *grunts* and you're okay with serving someone who murders innocent just to get he wants?

Archer: I've merely picked the winning side. Brother.

Terrowin: you may share my blood, but you are no brother of mine. My brother and sister are the ones out there right now fighting for their land.

Archer: and they will soon fall to the blood king, much like our dear mother and father.

Terrowin: you mean the people you murdered in cold blood.

Archer begins running toward Terrowin with a full sprint, he grabs his short sword and swings out with force. Terrowin quickly slips out his daggers and block the attack, but just barely as the short sword rest on Terrowin's cheek.

Archer: they were weak and deserved nothing short of death.

Terrowin: they were protecting us from the death knights!

Archer: and when I witnessed what the death knights could do, with my own eyes, I knew what side of the war I was on.

Archer then pulls his sword back with all his strength, slicing his cheek, and breaking his daggers in the process. Terrowin stands with blood trickling down his face, archer then sheathes his sword and pulls out his bow, lining up a shot he draws an arrow, and pulls back his bow string.

Archer: this is farewell, brother Terro, of the Wind Clan.

But just as Archer releases his shot, a black flame trails infront of him and knocks archer to the ground, knocking the bow out of his hands. Archer then leaps to his feet visibly angry.

Archer: WHO DARES!

His eyes find the culprit; Merek stands with his sword dug in the ground, and black flames surrounding his blade. 

Merek: *lifts sword and rests on his shoulder* easy to kill someone with no way of defending themselves. How about you try the shadow knight Merek?

Archer: you think you're worth my time? You are not.

Merek: *points his greatsword at archer* seems like someone is scared.

Archer: I have someone to take care of you.

Archer then leaps away as the ground begins to shake, Merek runs over to Terrowin, and takes the blue vile from his belt, he dabs it on his cut, and his wound begins to heal. 

Merek: we need you to get to the castle now. Malkyn needs your help holding them back from overtaking it.

Terrowin nods with a blank look on his face, as if he is dazed. And in the moment, Merek lifts his head and quickly throws terrowin away, as a beast like creature smacks Merek sending him tumbling onto the ground. As he slides through the dirt, he digs his sword into the ground to stop himself, as he stops, he looks up to see the beast landing over him, he quickly rolls and stands on his feet as the beast hits the ground with massive force. 

Merek: let's dance.

A black flame engulfs his sword once more, and he dashes forward slicing the air, a black flame soars out and burns the beast, the beast roars out in pain, as he grabs Merek with its hand, and lifts him up. The beast then swallows Merek whole with no hesitation. Terrowin watches as Merek is swallowed, he quickly runs to the castle. Jumping over and avoiding the death knights. 

Terrowin: Malkyn, Merek is dead!

Malkyn: what?! 

Terrowin: he saved me and he was swallowed by that beast!

Malkyn: well, if this is the end for us, we take as many as we can.

The two stand at the castle doors as the death knights and the beast close in, but soon there is a rumble, that shakes the ground. And the castle, Terrowin and Malkyn look in awe, as the beast begins to shake. Soon it explodes with a black flame spreading out and burning each death knight that it comes in contact with, and as the flames die down, Merek stands with a black flame helmet, red glowing eyes, and blackened flames as armor, he sword a fiery blade of darkness.

Merek: *in demonic voice* now I'm pissed!

Merek slices the air and the flames spread out and cut a handful of death knights in half. As he does a death knight comes from behind and stabs him in the back.

Merek: *growls* let the black flame consume you.

The death knights sword begins to burn from the dark flame and ignites the death knight who falls dead, his armor blackened. Merek then turns to Terrowin and Malkyn.

Demonic Flame Merek: LEAVE NOW, I WILL DEFEND THE CASTLE! 

Terrowin: are you sure, we can help!

Malkyn quickly grips Terrowin by his shoulder and they teleport instantly. The two appear far away from the castle but close enough to see the ensuing battle.

Terrowin: we could have helped him, why did you flee!?

Malkyn: you dont understand the state he is in, do you?

Terrowin: what, no, should I? 

Malkyn: *waves her hand and an image appears* the shadow knights were the most revered knights in all of lithal; they were to bring the entirety of all kingdoms into darkness. Wherever they marched, death followed. But the demonic flame can only be possessed by one person. Merek is the only shadow knight, and do you know why that is?

Terrowin: no. 

Malkyn: it's because he alone killed all of them. Tired of the corrupt and the senseless slaughters, he saught out the demonic flame, and claimed it for himself. It was then on his return to the dark cathedral, he massacred the entirety of the shadow knights, leaving no survivors. He then went on his own journey to undo the wrongs committed by his clan.

Terrowin: so, what exactly is the demonic flame, and what does it do?

Malkyn: Its an actual demonic being known as Agnia, the God of the Black Flame. When he takes the state of the Demonic flame, he is imbued with demonic power, his physical strength is increased by one thousand percent, the power increase on his dark flame abilities are immeasurable. And he struggles to hold this form because it will slowly begin to burn away at his spirit.

As the two talk, a giant explosion of black flames and dust erupts from the castle, the mushroom cloud is big enough to see perfectly clear from where they are. 

Terrowin: what was that?

Malkyn: that means it's safe to return. Once the Agina decides he is not needed, he releases his grip on Merek, and in the process expelling all of the demonic flame that he imbued within Merek.

Terrowin: so, that was...

Malkyn: all of the power he was wielding, within him. This is the smallest explosion he has ever set off. 

Malkyn, then grips Terrowin by his shoulder, and the two teleport back to the castle doors, where dark flames burn throughout the now desolate land, the only think still standing, the castle, Merek lays on the ground his eyes shut, and breathing heavy.

Malkyn: Merek.

Merek: Malkyn.

Malkyn: how are you feeling? 

Merek: tired.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look around at the destruction, and dead bodies brought about by Merek.

Malkyn: well deserved, sleep Merek. You've earned at least that.

Merek, closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Malkyn places her hand over Merek and a golden pulse pumps out of her hand and begins to heal Merek's wounds. 

Terrowin: so, tell me, how did you two come to meet anyway?

Malkyn: well, he actually came to me. As one of the most powerful sorceress, he thought I might know a way to find the demonic flame. 

Terrowin: did you?

Malkyn: the way to the flame was a way paved with bodies, and blood. To wield the flame, one must first wield true guilt. 

Terrowin: what guilt could he have, he seems so; carefree.

*flashback to a young Merek*

Malkyn: he was a young boy when the Shadow Knights raided his homeland.

Ten shadow knights storm through a tall wooden gate, and begin to kill everyone they see, one grips a woman by her throat, and cracks her neck with ease. Another grasps a child by his arm and swiftly slides his dagger across his throat. 

Malkyn: Merek could do nothing but watch as they destroyed everything he knew, but; his parents were smart, smarter than the average villager. They did research on the shadow knights, and they knew that the only way their son would survive; is if Merek killed both of them.

Merek's mother turns to his father, the father then rushes to his chest, and picks up a sword, he looks at Merek, and places the sword in his youthful hands. The mother leans down and kisses Merek on his head with tears running down her face.

Mother: we love you son. Dont you ever forget that.

Father: *with a tear drop in his eye* and once you get strong enough. You make these damn shadow knights pay son, for every wrong thing they've ever committed. 

Merek looks down at his sword and back at his parents who have their eyes closed, the shadow knights begin pounding at their door. The pounding gets louder and just as the door breaks into pieces, the sound of metal cutting into flesh, and blood splattering on the walls, followed by the bodies of his parents hitting the floor. Merek stands blood soaked, and rage in his face; the shadow knights all move out of the way, as another steps forward, his armor heavier than the others and wielding a two edged spear.

Shadow commander: *kneels down* you, are a warrior. *he grips Mereks hand turning it, and slicing it down the middle* you are now a shadow of your former self. Welcome to the shadow knights.

*flashback ends*

Malkyn: Merek burned with rage, perfecting his skills, and mastering his sword, he was so dedicated to defeating the shadow knights, he engraved his father's sword, with the words of revenge. The sword he weilds now is his engraved with the words of the wrath. 

Terrowin: so, those other two great swords on his back?

Malkyn: one enscriped with the words of revenge, and the other with the words of hope. If we are going to defeat the blood king, he is our one chance.

The two stand and wait for Merek to awake, hours pass and he springs awake, jumping to his feet. 

Merek: we have to move.

Malkyn: you're awake. And why what's wrong.

Merek: we must find someone. Quickly.

Terrowin: *tweaking with his bow* who are we looking for?

Merek: dont know.

Merek sheathes his sword alongside his other two, he begins to walk away gesturing the other two to follow. Terrowin shrugs at Malkyn and the two begin to follow Merek. The three traverse harsh weather, and beasts, when they finally arrive at a snowy village, blocked by a wall of ice. The icey gate stands tall, the three begin to approach, but are halted by an icy arrow landing into the snow in front of them. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and aims in the direction of the shot.

Terrowin: I have a shot.

Merek: *lifts his arm* no. Stay here.

Merek begins to step forward unsheathing one sword and digging it into the ground; as he walks he unsheathes his second sword and throws it, impailing the snowy ground; as he reaches the gate, he unsheathes his final sword and holds it horizontally, he drops his sword into the snow, and the snow begins to melt around his sword. 

Ice guard: STATE YOUR BUSINESS! 

Merek: I wish to talk to the ice captain.

Ice guard: UNDER WHAT CLAN?

Merek: my clan knows claims no name. *Merek gestures at the Terrowin and Malkyn* we only seek to speak about the incoming assault.

Ice guard: assault? Speak more.

Merek: only in the audience of the ice captain.

Silence befalls the gate, Terrowin and Malkyn stand confused, and soon the silence is broken as the ice gate retreats and opens up, Merek lifts his sword, as Malkyn carries the other two in orbs of light. The three enter the village and are greeted by ten armed guards.

Ice guard #1: state your name and business strangers.

Merek: *sheathes sword* I will speak only with the ice captain.

Ice guard #1: you will not make such commands.

Merek: *gripping and sheathing his other two swords* like I said, the ice captain, now. Please.

The ice guard then runs forward with his spear and lunges forward, but Merek quickly evades, placing his hand around the spear, before it touches Malkyn, he looks at the other nine guards as they watch in confusion.

Merek: I've heard rumors your ice weapons are so solid not even steel can break it. Magic? Skill? I'm not sure which. But I will make a deal. 

Merek snatches the spear and places his palm on the guards chest, pushing him away without injuring him.

Merek: If break this spear I must be granted an audience with the captain. Is that a deal?

The guards look at Merek dumbfounded.

Ice guard #1: no human has ever broken an ice village weapon.

Merek lifts the spear up, and slams it into the ground, it stands straight up in the snow and Merek and the guard lock eyes. 

Merek: if I cannot, me and my group will leave. Do you accept?

Ice guard #1: *nods* be ready to pack your belongings, our ocean weapons are crafted and enhanced by the ice magic, making it over fifty times stronger than steel. 

Merek, clinches his fist and looks around at everyone watching, he then lifts his arm, and he flicks the spear pole, the spear then shatters in two. The guards watch in awe.

Ice guard #1: i... impossible!

Merek: I believe you have a captain to lead me to.

The ice guard pulls out a small ice dagger from behind and charges at Merek, and lunges at him, Merek opens his palm and grips the dagger and shatters it into pieces with ease. The ice guard falls to the ground 

Merek: no one appreciates a sore loser.

Ice Captain: he is correct. 

The ice guard looks up as the others stand and salute with their weapons to their sides.

Ice guard #1: Captain. *kneels* I was dealing with the intruders. Threating our peace.

Ice Captain: no one likes a liar either. I witnessed the entire situation play out, and from what my gate keeper informed me, they are here with a warning.

Merek: Captain, I wish to know two things. 

Ice Captain: what is that?

Merek unsheathes his sword and slashes at the captain, but the captain quickly unsheathes his sword from his hip and blocks the attack with great ease. 

The guards draw their weapons.

Ice Captain: stand down.

Merek: I wish to see the strength of the revered Ice Captain. 

Ice Captain: a wish only few survive. 

The two lower there swords and sheathe their weapons, the captain then points out into the distance.

Ice Captain: the arena, if you wish to duel me, you will meet me there tomorrow night.

Merek: a tradition? 

Ice Captain: yes, and if you are serious about this fight, we will have it there. Until then, you are welcomed to stay in the guest wing. Watched by guards of course.

Merek: my team and I will be happy to take your offer.

Ice Captain: good, I will see you tomorrow dark warrior.

The ice Captain begins to walk away, followed by his many guard, but as he does he stops in his tracks.

Ice Captain: what was the second thing you wish to ask me warrior?

Merek: oh, we will speak in the arena sir.

Merek, grins as he is led to the guest wing followed by guards; as they walk through the large village.

Merek: hey, guard, you guys ever get cold here?

Guards: *silence*

Terrowin: *whispering* what the hell are we doing here Merek?!

Merek: well apparently I'm fighting the Ice Captain; so yeah, that's a thing.

Malkyn: what even led you to bring us here?

Merek: the voice. 

Malkyn: what voice?

Merek: Agina.

They finally arrive at the guest wing, and they are led inside. Complete with furnished bedding, and a fire place, the three look around in awe. 

Terrowin: this is amazing.

Malkyn: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Merek: Well, let's get some shut eye. Got a big day tomorrow.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look at one another as Merek leaps into the bed and lays his head onto the pillow, and closes his eyes, and falls asleep. The others follow him and rest in their beds, and begin to fall asleep, unaware of the Blood Kings forces making their way toward the icy village. ButIn the castle of the Dark Legion, two men and a woman sit at a table. One man dressed in matte black heavy armor, and a black great sword with a black handle and a straight sliver blade, a grey handled sword with a silver blade, and a red handle sword with a darkened blade. his name Merek. The other man, also dressed in black, but light armor, and up and down both of his sides are small throwing knives, and on his waist two daggers, with one blue vile of liquid and one green vile, and a bow and arrow on his back. His name, Terrowin. And finally the woman who sits at the head of the table, Dawns a black robe, with mystic words printed on her arms, a cowl that right now does now cover her face, and two staffs strapped to her back one of them glowing red, the other glowing purple. Her name, Malkyn.

The three sit at a table discussing small issues.

Malkyn: so, Merek, your men are on the front line of the assault on Red Gate bridge correct?

Merek: yes, and they will not retreat unless word comes directly from me. I assure you they will liberate the bridge.

Malkyn: excellent, and Terrowin. Your scouts are keeping tabs on the Blood King, and his death knights, correct?

Terrowin: correct. They've been scouting at three of their bases, and five of their campsites, if any of them make a move, we will know.

Malkyn: good, we could actually take back the entirety of Lithal. 

Soon after their conversation, there is a bang at the door, Merek, jumps to his feet and unsheathes his great sword; Terrowin, quickly leaps upward, landing on a support beam, and draws his bow, aiming for the door, Malkyn quickly turns and lifts her hands as an icy blue orb forms in her palm. The pounding then stops, the three wait, not moving a muscle, when the door crashes open, and a man stumbles in. 

Man: quickly, recall your men! 

Merek: what? And who are you?

Terrowin jumps down, and lands with grace, barely making a sound.

Terrowin: he's my top scout. What is the matter? Where is your team?

Scout: dead sir Terrowin. All of them.

Merek and Malkyn both look at one another concerned. Terrowin drops to one knee, and places his hand on the scouts shoulder.

Terrowin: what happened?

Just as he asks the question an arrow penetrates the scouts chest, killing him instantly. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and fires at where the arrow came from, his arrow soars out and hits the shooter in his eyeball, killing him, in mere seconds.

Terrowin: they're here.

The three step to the door and see an army of death kights marching toward their castle.

Merek: well, things were getting boring anyway.

Terrowin: what do we do?

Malkyn: we've no choice but to fight, even if we recall our troops they wont arrive in time, and we'd lose all we fought for.

Terrowin: Malkyn, can you give us a number?

Malkyn nods, as she throws her arm up and a dark raven appears out of purple dust, the raven soars and flies over the army.

Malkyn: *with a purple glow in her eyes* I count at most five hundred.

Merek: well then, sounds like we are gonna have ourselves some fun. 

Merek, lifts his sword and the sunlight gleams off of it. Terrowin, leaps upward, scaling the castle wall with ease, and perching in a position, Malkyn steps forward and and lifts her arms outward, and her staffs soar to opposite ends both landing in the ground, an electric current shoots from one staff to the other, making a barrier of electricity. 

Merek: ARE YOU TWO READY!? 

Terrowin: *drawing three arrows in his bowstring* as ready as I can be.

Malkyn: *lifting her cowl over her head* let's get this over with.

The army reaches the barrier and begin to try and break through, as they do many of them are electrocuted and drop to the ground, soon a man in blood red cloths steps forward and with the wave of his arm the electricity breaks, and the army rushes in.

Merek: *sliding down the stairs to the castle* TIME TO KILL!

Merek dives into the army of death knights and begins to swing his sword, dodging, deflecting, and countering their attacks with ease, he slices through their armor like butter. He runs at a three death kights with shields kicks one of them, breaking his arm, he raises his sword and cuts down the first shield man, he then quickly runs at the other, putting his foot on the shield and jumping off, lunging at the third and piercing his helmet with his sword, his then spins around with such force, his sword swing cuts the shield in half, and decapitated the shield man. 

Merek: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!

Terrowin: glad I never have to fight him.

Merek taunts his foes and opens himself for an attack, three death knights sneak up behind him, but before they can strike they drop to the ground dead, Merek looks at them, with one arrow in each of them. 

Merek: *gives thumbs up* NICE SHOOTING TERRO! 

Terrowin gives him a head nod and proceeds to fire his arrows unabated, each of his arrows meeting their mark. When suddenly as he fires his arrow, another arrow soars through it, splitting his arrow in two, he quickly evades, as the arrow hits the wall just behind him. He stands up on his perch and stares out in the distance.

Terrowin: ok. Let's see what you've got.

Terrowin then unloads five arrows in only a few seconds, each arrow hitting the enemies arrow, Terrowin grins and lines up another shot, only this time he fires in an open area. Soon another arrow flies into the spot, Terrowin then leaps down and runs into that direction. As he arrives another man stands, tapping the tip of his arrow.

Archer: so, you made it.

Terrowin: why is the Blood Kings army here?

Archer: to take what is rightfully his of course.

Terrowin: nothing in this kingdom belongs to him. 

Archer: *stands up* of course it does, all of it does.

Terrowin: *grunts* and you're okay with serving someone who murders innocent just to get he wants?

Archer: I've merely picked the winning side. Brother.

Terrowin: you may share my blood, but you are no brother of mine. My brother and sister are the ones out there right now fighting for their land.

Archer: and they will soon fall to the blood king, much like our dear mother and father.

Terrowin: you mean the people you murdered in cold blood.

Archer begins running toward Terrowin with a full sprint, he grabs his short sword and swings out with force. Terrowin quickly slips out his daggers and block the attack, but just barely as the short sword rest on Terrowin's cheek.

Archer: they were weak and deserved nothing short of death.

Terrowin: they were protecting us from the death knights!

Archer: and when I witnessed what the death knights could do, with my own eyes, I knew what side of the war I was on.

Archer then pulls his sword back with all his strength, slicing his cheek, and breaking his daggers in the process. Terrowin stands with blood trickling down his face, archer then sheathes his sword and pulls out his bow, lining up a shot he draws an arrow, and pulls back his bow string.

Archer: this is farewell, brother Terro, of the Wind Clan.

But just as Archer releases his shot, a black flame trails infront of him and knocks archer to the ground, knocking the bow out of his hands. Archer then leaps to his feet visibly angry.

Archer: WHO DARES!

His eyes find the culprit; Merek stands with his sword dug in the ground, and black flames surrounding his blade. 

Merek: *lifts sword and rests on his shoulder* easy to kill someone with no way of defending themselves. How about you try the shadow knight Merek?

Archer: you think you're worth my time? You are not.

Merek: *points his greatsword at archer* seems like someone is scared.

Archer: I have someone to take care of you.

Archer then leaps away as the ground begins to shake, Merek runs over to Terrowin, and takes the blue vile from his belt, he dabs it on his cut, and his wound begins to heal. 

Merek: we need you to get to the castle now. Malkyn needs your help holding them back from overtaking it.

Terrowin nods with a blank look on his face, as if he is dazed. And in the moment, Merek lifts his head and quickly throws terrowin away, as a beast like creature smacks Merek sending him tumbling onto the ground. As he slides through the dirt, he digs his sword into the ground to stop himself, as he stops, he looks up to see the beast landing over him, he quickly rolls and stands on his feet as the beast hits the ground with massive force. 

Merek: let's dance.

A black flame engulfs his sword once more, and he dashes forward slicing the air, a black flame soars out and burns the beast, the beast roars out in pain, as he grabs Merek with its hand, and lifts him up. The beast then swallows Merek whole with no hesitation. Terrowin watches as Merek is swallowed, he quickly runs to the castle. Jumping over and avoiding the death knights. 

Terrowin: Malkyn, Merek is dead!

Malkyn: what?! 

Terrowin: he saved me and he was swallowed by that beast!

Malkyn: well, if this is the end for us, we take as many as we can.

The two stand at the castle doors as the death knights and the beast close in, but soon there is a rumble, that shakes the ground. And the castle, Terrowin and Malkyn look in awe, as the beast begins to shake. Soon it explodes with a black flame spreading out and burning each death knight that it comes in contact with, and as the flames die down, Merek stands with a black flame helmet, red glowing eyes, and blackened flames as armor, he sword a fiery blade of darkness.

Merek: *in demonic voice* now I'm pissed!

Merek slices the air and the flames spread out and cut a handful of death knights in half. As he does a death knight comes from behind and stabs him in the back.

Merek: *growls* let the black flame consume you.

The death knights sword begins to burn from the dark flame and ignites the death knight who falls dead, his armor blackened. Merek then turns to Terrowin and Malkyn.

Demonic Flame Merek: LEAVE NOW, I WILL DEFEND THE CASTLE! 

Terrowin: are you sure, we can help!

Malkyn quickly grips Terrowin by his shoulder and they teleport instantly. The two appear far away from the castle but close enough to see the ensuing battle.

Terrowin: we could have helped him, why did you flee!?

Malkyn: you dont understand the state he is in, do you?

Terrowin: what, no, should I? 

Malkyn: *waves her hand and an image appears* the shadow knights were the most revered knights in all of lithal; they were to bring the entirety of all kingdoms into darkness. Wherever they marched, death followed. But the demonic flame can only be possessed by one person. Merek is the only shadow knight, and do you know why that is?

Terrowin: no. 

Malkyn: it's because he alone killed all of them. Tired of the corrupt and the senseless slaughters, he saught out the demonic flame, and claimed it for himself. It was then on his return to the dark cathedral, he massacred the entirety of the shadow knights, leaving no survivors. He then went on his own journey to undo the wrongs committed by his clan.

Terrowin: so, what exactly is the demonic flame, and what does it do?

Malkyn: Its an actual demonic being known as Agnia, the God of the Black Flame. When he takes the state of the Demonic flame, he is imbued with demonic power, his physical strength is increased by one thousand percent, the power increase on his dark flame abilities are immeasurable. And he struggles to hold this form because it will slowly begin to burn away at his spirit.

As the two talk, a giant explosion of black flames and dust erupts from the castle, the mushroom cloud is big enough to see perfectly clear from where they are. 

Terrowin: what was that?

Malkyn: that means it's safe to return. Once the Agina decides he is not needed, he releases his grip on Merek, and in the process expelling all of the demonic flame that he imbued within Merek.

Terrowin: so, that was...

Malkyn: all of the power he was wielding, within him. This is the smallest explosion he has ever set off. 

Malkyn, then grips Terrowin by his shoulder, and the two teleport back to the castle doors, where dark flames burn throughout the now desolate land, the only think still standing, the castle, Merek lays on the ground his eyes shut, and breathing heavy.

Malkyn: Merek.

Merek: Malkyn.

Malkyn: how are you feeling? 

Merek: tired.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look around at the destruction, and dead bodies brought about by Merek.

Malkyn: well deserved, sleep Merek. You've earned at least that.

Merek, closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Malkyn places her hand over Merek and a golden pulse pumps out of her hand and begins to heal Merek's wounds. 

Terrowin: so, tell me, how did you two come to meet anyway?

Malkyn: well, he actually came to me. As one of the most powerful sorceress, he thought I might know a way to find the demonic flame. 

Terrowin: did you?

Malkyn: the way to the flame was a way paved with bodies, and blood. To wield the flame, one must first wield true guilt. 

Terrowin: what guilt could he have, he seems so; carefree.

*flashback to a young Merek*

Malkyn: he was a young boy when the Shadow Knights raided his homeland.

Ten shadow knights storm through a tall wooden gate, and begin to kill everyone they see, one grips a woman by her throat, and cracks her neck with ease. Another grasps a child by his arm and swiftly slides his dagger across his throat. 

Malkyn: Merek could do nothing but watch as they destroyed everything he knew, but; his parents were smart, smarter than the average villager. They did research on the shadow knights, and they knew that the only way their son would survive; is if Merek killed both of them.

Merek's mother turns to his father, the father then rushes to his chest, and picks up a sword, he looks at Merek, and places the sword in his youthful hands. The mother leans down and kisses Merek on his head with tears running down her face.

Mother: we love you son. Dont you ever forget that.

Father: *with a tear drop in his eye* and once you get strong enough. You make these damn shadow knights pay son, for every wrong thing they've ever committed. 

Merek looks down at his sword and back at his parents who have their eyes closed, the shadow knights begin pounding at their door. The pounding gets louder and just as the door breaks into pieces, the sound of metal cutting into flesh, and blood splattering on the walls, followed by the bodies of his parents hitting the floor. Merek stands blood soaked, and rage in his face; the shadow knights all move out of the way, as another steps forward, his armor heavier than the others and wielding a two edged spear.

Shadow commander: *kneels down* you, are a warrior. *he grips Mereks hand turning it, and slicing it down the middle* you are now a shadow of your former self. Welcome to the shadow knights.

*flashback ends*

Malkyn: Merek burned with rage, perfecting his skills, and mastering his sword, he was so dedicated to defeating the shadow knights, he engraved his father's sword, with the words of revenge. The sword he weilds now is his engraved with the words of the wrath. 

Terrowin: so, those other two great swords on his back?

Malkyn: one enscriped with the words of revenge, and the other with the words of hope. If we are going to defeat the blood king, he is our one chance.

The two stand and wait for Merek to awake, hours pass and he springs awake, jumping to his feet. 

Merek: we have to move.

Malkyn: you're awake. And why what's wrong.

Merek: we must find someone. Quickly.

Terrowin: *tweaking with his bow* who are we looking for?

Merek: dont know.

Merek sheathes his sword alongside his other two, he begins to walk away gesturing the other two to follow. Terrowin shrugs at Malkyn and the two begin to follow Merek. The three traverse harsh weather, and beasts, when they finally arrive at a snowy village, blocked by a wall of ice. The icey gate stands tall, the three begin to approach, but are halted by an icy arrow landing into the snow in front of them. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and aims in the direction of the shot.

Terrowin: I have a shot.

Merek: *lifts his arm* no. Stay here.

Merek begins to step forward unsheathing one sword and digging it into the ground; as he walks he unsheathes his second sword and throws it, impailing the snowy ground; as he reaches the gate, he unsheathes his final sword and holds it horizontally, he drops his sword into the snow, and the snow begins to melt around his sword. 

Ice guard: STATE YOUR BUSINESS! 

Merek: I wish to talk to the ice captain.

Ice guard: UNDER WHAT CLAN?

Merek: my clan knows claims no name. *Merek gestures at the Terrowin and Malkyn* we only seek to speak about the incoming assault.

Ice guard: assault? Speak more.

Merek: only in the audience of the ice captain.

Silence befalls the gate, Terrowin and Malkyn stand confused, and soon the silence is broken as the ice gate retreats and opens up, Merek lifts his sword, as Malkyn carries the other two in orbs of light. The three enter the village and are greeted by ten armed guards.

Ice guard #1: state your name and business strangers.

Merek: *sheathes sword* I will speak only with the ice captain.

Ice guard #1: you will not make such commands.

Merek: *gripping and sheathing his other two swords* like I said, the ice captain, now. Please.

The ice guard then runs forward with his spear and lunges forward, but Merek quickly evades, placing his hand around the spear, before it touches Malkyn, he looks at the other nine guards as they watch in confusion.

Merek: I've heard rumors your ice weapons are so solid not even steel can break it. Magic? Skill? I'm not sure which. But I will make a deal. 

Merek snatches the spear and places his palm on the guards chest, pushing him away without injuring him.

Merek: If break this spear I must be granted an audience with the captain. Is that a deal?

The guards look at Merek dumbfounded.

Ice guard #1: no human has ever broken an ice village weapon.

Merek lifts the spear up, and slams it into the ground, it stands straight up in the snow and Merek and the guard lock eyes. 

Merek: if I cannot, me and my group will leave. Do you accept?

Ice guard #1: *nods* be ready to pack your belongings, our ocean weapons are crafted and enhanced by the ice magic, making it over fifty times stronger than steel. 

Merek, clinches his fist and looks around at everyone watching, he then lifts his arm, and he flicks the spear pole, the spear then shatters in two. The guards watch in awe.

Ice guard #1: i... impossible!

Merek: I believe you have a captain to lead me to.

The ice guard pulls out a small ice dagger from behind and charges at Merek, and lunges at him, Merek opens his palm and grips the dagger and shatters it into pieces with ease. The ice guard falls to the ground 

Merek: no one appreciates a sore loser.

Ice Captain: he is correct. 

The ice guard looks up as the others stand and salute with their weapons to their sides.

Ice guard #1: Captain. *kneels* I was dealing with the intruders. Threating our peace.

Ice Captain: no one likes a liar either. I witnessed the entire situation play out, and from what my gate keeper informed me, they are here with a warning.

Merek: Captain, I wish to know two things. 

Ice Captain: what is that?

Merek unsheathes his sword and slashes at the captain, but the captain quickly unsheathes his sword from his hip and blocks the attack with great ease. 

The guards draw their weapons.

Ice Captain: stand down.

Merek: I wish to see the strength of the revered Ice Captain. 

Ice Captain: a wish only few survive. 

The two lower there swords and sheathe their weapons, the captain then points out into the distance.

Ice Captain: the arena, if you wish to duel me, you will meet me there tomorrow night.

Merek: a tradition? 

Ice Captain: yes, and if you are serious about this fight, we will have it there. Until then, you are welcomed to stay in the guest wing. Watched by guards of course.

Merek: my team and I will be happy to take your offer.

Ice Captain: good, I will see you tomorrow dark warrior.

The ice Captain begins to walk away, followed by his many guard, but as he does he stops in his tracks.

Ice Captain: what was the second thing you wish to ask me warrior?

Merek: oh, we will speak in the arena sir.

Merek, grins as he is led to the guest wing followed by guards; as they walk through the large village.

Merek: hey, guard, you guys ever get cold here?

Guards: *silence*

Terrowin: *whispering* what the hell are we doing here Merek?!

Merek: well apparently I'm fighting the Ice Captain; so yeah, that's a thing.

Malkyn: what even led you to bring us here?

Merek: the voice. 

Malkyn: what voice?

Merek: Agina.

They finally arrive at the guest wing, and they are led inside. Complete with furnished bedding, and a fire place, the three look around in awe. 

Terrowin: this is amazing.

Malkyn: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Merek: Well, let's get some shut eye. Got a big day tomorrow.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look at one another as Merek leaps into the bed and lays his head onto the pillow, and closes his eyes, and falls asleep. The others follow him and rest in their beds, and begin to fall asleep, unaware of the Blood Kings forces making their way toward the icy village. ButIn the castle of the Dark Legion, two men and a woman sit at a table. One man dressed in matte black heavy armor, and a black great sword with a black handle and a straight sliver blade, a grey handled sword with a silver blade, and a red handle sword with a darkened blade. his name Merek. The other man, also dressed in black, but light armor, and up and down both of his sides are small throwing knives, and on his waist two daggers, with one blue vile of liquid and one green vile, and a bow and arrow on his back. His name, Terrowin. And finally the woman who sits at the head of the table, Dawns a black robe, with mystic words printed on her arms, a cowl that right now does now cover her face, and two staffs strapped to her back one of them glowing red, the other glowing purple. Her name, Malkyn.

The three sit at a table discussing small issues.

Malkyn: so, Merek, your men are on the front line of the assault on Red Gate bridge correct?

Merek: yes, and they will not retreat unless word comes directly from me. I assure you they will liberate the bridge.

Malkyn: excellent, and Terrowin. Your scouts are keeping tabs on the Blood King, and his death knights, correct?

Terrowin: correct. They've been scouting at three of their bases, and five of their campsites, if any of them make a move, we will know.

Malkyn: good, we could actually take back the entirety of Lithal. 

Soon after their conversation, there is a bang at the door, Merek, jumps to his feet and unsheathes his great sword; Terrowin, quickly leaps upward, landing on a support beam, and draws his bow, aiming for the door, Malkyn quickly turns and lifts her hands as an icy blue orb forms in her palm. The pounding then stops, the three wait, not moving a muscle, when the door crashes open, and a man stumbles in. 

Man: quickly, recall your men! 

Merek: what? And who are you?

Terrowin jumps down, and lands with grace, barely making a sound.

Terrowin: he's my top scout. What is the matter? Where is your team?

Scout: dead sir Terrowin. All of them.

Merek and Malkyn both look at one another concerned. Terrowin drops to one knee, and places his hand on the scouts shoulder.

Terrowin: what happened?

Just as he asks the question an arrow penetrates the scouts chest, killing him instantly. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and fires at where the arrow came from, his arrow soars out and hits the shooter in his eyeball, killing him, in mere seconds.

Terrowin: they're here.

The three step to the door and see an army of death kights marching toward their castle.

Merek: well, things were getting boring anyway.

Terrowin: what do we do?

Malkyn: we've no choice but to fight, even if we recall our troops they wont arrive in time, and we'd lose all we fought for.

Terrowin: Malkyn, can you give us a number?

Malkyn nods, as she throws her arm up and a dark raven appears out of purple dust, the raven soars and flies over the army.

Malkyn: *with a purple glow in her eyes* I count at most five hundred.

Merek: well then, sounds like we are gonna have ourselves some fun. 

Merek, lifts his sword and the sunlight gleams off of it. Terrowin, leaps upward, scaling the castle wall with ease, and perching in a position, Malkyn steps forward and and lifts her arms outward, and her staffs soar to opposite ends both landing in the ground, an electric current shoots from one staff to the other, making a barrier of electricity. 

Merek: ARE YOU TWO READY!? 

Terrowin: *drawing three arrows in his bowstring* as ready as I can be.

Malkyn: *lifting her cowl over her head* let's get this over with.

The army reaches the barrier and begin to try and break through, as they do many of them are electrocuted and drop to the ground, soon a man in blood red cloths steps forward and with the wave of his arm the electricity breaks, and the army rushes in.

Merek: *sliding down the stairs to the castle* TIME TO KILL!

Merek dives into the army of death knights and begins to swing his sword, dodging, deflecting, and countering their attacks with ease, he slices through their armor like butter. He runs at a three death kights with shields kicks one of them, breaking his arm, he raises his sword and cuts down the first shield man, he then quickly runs at the other, putting his foot on the shield and jumping off, lunging at the third and piercing his helmet with his sword, his then spins around with such force, his sword swing cuts the shield in half, and decapitated the shield man. 

Merek: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!

Terrowin: glad I never have to fight him.

Merek taunts his foes and opens himself for an attack, three death knights sneak up behind him, but before they can strike they drop to the ground dead, Merek looks at them, with one arrow in each of them. 

Merek: *gives thumbs up* NICE SHOOTING TERRO! 

Terrowin gives him a head nod and proceeds to fire his arrows unabated, each of his arrows meeting their mark. When suddenly as he fires his arrow, another arrow soars through it, splitting his arrow in two, he quickly evades, as the arrow hits the wall just behind him. He stands up on his perch and stares out in the distance.

Terrowin: ok. Let's see what you've got.

Terrowin then unloads five arrows in only a few seconds, each arrow hitting the enemies arrow, Terrowin grins and lines up another shot, only this time he fires in an open area. Soon another arrow flies into the spot, Terrowin then leaps down and runs into that direction. As he arrives another man stands, tapping the tip of his arrow.

Archer: so, you made it.

Terrowin: why is the Blood Kings army here?

Archer: to take what is rightfully his of course.

Terrowin: nothing in this kingdom belongs to him. 

Archer: *stands up* of course it does, all of it does.

Terrowin: *grunts* and you're okay with serving someone who murders innocent just to get he wants?

Archer: I've merely picked the winning side. Brother.

Terrowin: you may share my blood, but you are no brother of mine. My brother and sister are the ones out there right now fighting for their land.

Archer: and they will soon fall to the blood king, much like our dear mother and father.

Terrowin: you mean the people you murdered in cold blood.

Archer begins running toward Terrowin with a full sprint, he grabs his short sword and swings out with force. Terrowin quickly slips out his daggers and block the attack, but just barely as the short sword rest on Terrowin's cheek.

Archer: they were weak and deserved nothing short of death.

Terrowin: they were protecting us from the death knights!

Archer: and when I witnessed what the death knights could do, with my own eyes, I knew what side of the war I was on.

Archer then pulls his sword back with all his strength, slicing his cheek, and breaking his daggers in the process. Terrowin stands with blood trickling down his face, archer then sheathes his sword and pulls out his bow, lining up a shot he draws an arrow, and pulls back his bow string.

Archer: this is farewell, brother Terro, of the Wind Clan.

But just as Archer releases his shot, a black flame trails infront of him and knocks archer to the ground, knocking the bow out of his hands. Archer then leaps to his feet visibly angry.

Archer: WHO DARES!

His eyes find the culprit; Merek stands with his sword dug in the ground, and black flames surrounding his blade. 

Merek: *lifts sword and rests on his shoulder* easy to kill someone with no way of defending themselves. How about you try the shadow knight Merek?

Archer: you think you're worth my time? You are not.

Merek: *points his greatsword at archer* seems like someone is scared.

Archer: I have someone to take care of you.

Archer then leaps away as the ground begins to shake, Merek runs over to Terrowin, and takes the blue vile from his belt, he dabs it on his cut, and his wound begins to heal. 

Merek: we need you to get to the castle now. Malkyn needs your help holding them back from overtaking it.

Terrowin nods with a blank look on his face, as if he is dazed. And in the moment, Merek lifts his head and quickly throws terrowin away, as a beast like creature smacks Merek sending him tumbling onto the ground. As he slides through the dirt, he digs his sword into the ground to stop himself, as he stops, he looks up to see the beast landing over him, he quickly rolls and stands on his feet as the beast hits the ground with massive force. 

Merek: let's dance.

A black flame engulfs his sword once more, and he dashes forward slicing the air, a black flame soars out and burns the beast, the beast roars out in pain, as he grabs Merek with its hand, and lifts him up. The beast then swallows Merek whole with no hesitation. Terrowin watches as Merek is swallowed, he quickly runs to the castle. Jumping over and avoiding the death knights. 

Terrowin: Malkyn, Merek is dead!

Malkyn: what?! 

Terrowin: he saved me and he was swallowed by that beast!

Malkyn: well, if this is the end for us, we take as many as we can.

The two stand at the castle doors as the death knights and the beast close in, but soon there is a rumble, that shakes the ground. And the castle, Terrowin and Malkyn look in awe, as the beast begins to shake. Soon it explodes with a black flame spreading out and burning each death knight that it comes in contact with, and as the flames die down, Merek stands with a black flame helmet, red glowing eyes, and blackened flames as armor, he sword a fiery blade of darkness.

Merek: *in demonic voice* now I'm pissed!

Merek slices the air and the flames spread out and cut a handful of death knights in half. As he does a death knight comes from behind and stabs him in the back.

Merek: *growls* let the black flame consume you.

The death knights sword begins to burn from the dark flame and ignites the death knight who falls dead, his armor blackened. Merek then turns to Terrowin and Malkyn.

Demonic Flame Merek: LEAVE NOW, I WILL DEFEND THE CASTLE! 

Terrowin: are you sure, we can help!

Malkyn quickly grips Terrowin by his shoulder and they teleport instantly. The two appear far away from the castle but close enough to see the ensuing battle.

Terrowin: we could have helped him, why did you flee!?

Malkyn: you dont understand the state he is in, do you?

Terrowin: what, no, should I? 

Malkyn: *waves her hand and an image appears* the shadow knights were the most revered knights in all of lithal; they were to bring the entirety of all kingdoms into darkness. Wherever they marched, death followed. But the demonic flame can only be possessed by one person. Merek is the only shadow knight, and do you know why that is?

Terrowin: no. 

Malkyn: it's because he alone killed all of them. Tired of the corrupt and the senseless slaughters, he saught out the demonic flame, and claimed it for himself. It was then on his return to the dark cathedral, he massacred the entirety of the shadow knights, leaving no survivors. He then went on his own journey to undo the wrongs committed by his clan.

Terrowin: so, what exactly is the demonic flame, and what does it do?

Malkyn: Its an actual demonic being known as Agnia, the God of the Black Flame. When he takes the state of the Demonic flame, he is imbued with demonic power, his physical strength is increased by one thousand percent, the power increase on his dark flame abilities are immeasurable. And he struggles to hold this form because it will slowly begin to burn away at his spirit.

As the two talk, a giant explosion of black flames and dust erupts from the castle, the mushroom cloud is big enough to see perfectly clear from where they are. 

Terrowin: what was that?

Malkyn: that means it's safe to return. Once the Agina decides he is not needed, he releases his grip on Merek, and in the process expelling all of the demonic flame that he imbued within Merek.

Terrowin: so, that was...

Malkyn: all of the power he was wielding, within him. This is the smallest explosion he has ever set off. 

Malkyn, then grips Terrowin by his shoulder, and the two teleport back to the castle doors, where dark flames burn throughout the now desolate land, the only think still standing, the castle, Merek lays on the ground his eyes shut, and breathing heavy.

Malkyn: Merek.

Merek: Malkyn.

Malkyn: how are you feeling? 

Merek: tired.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look around at the destruction, and dead bodies brought about by Merek.

Malkyn: well deserved, sleep Merek. You've earned at least that.

Merek, closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Malkyn places her hand over Merek and a golden pulse pumps out of her hand and begins to heal Merek's wounds. 

Terrowin: so, tell me, how did you two come to meet anyway?

Malkyn: well, he actually came to me. As one of the most powerful sorceress, he thought I might know a way to find the demonic flame. 

Terrowin: did you?

Malkyn: the way to the flame was a way paved with bodies, and blood. To wield the flame, one must first wield true guilt. 

Terrowin: what guilt could he have, he seems so; carefree.

*flashback to a young Merek*

Malkyn: he was a young boy when the Shadow Knights raided his homeland.

Ten shadow knights storm through a tall wooden gate, and begin to kill everyone they see, one grips a woman by her throat, and cracks her neck with ease. Another grasps a child by his arm and swiftly slides his dagger across his throat. 

Malkyn: Merek could do nothing but watch as they destroyed everything he knew, but; his parents were smart, smarter than the average villager. They did research on the shadow knights, and they knew that the only way their son would survive; is if Merek killed both of them.

Merek's mother turns to his father, the father then rushes to his chest, and picks up a sword, he looks at Merek, and places the sword in his youthful hands. The mother leans down and kisses Merek on his head with tears running down her face.

Mother: we love you son. Dont you ever forget that.

Father: *with a tear drop in his eye* and once you get strong enough. You make these damn shadow knights pay son, for every wrong thing they've ever committed. 

Merek looks down at his sword and back at his parents who have their eyes closed, the shadow knights begin pounding at their door. The pounding gets louder and just as the door breaks into pieces, the sound of metal cutting into flesh, and blood splattering on the walls, followed by the bodies of his parents hitting the floor. Merek stands blood soaked, and rage in his face; the shadow knights all move out of the way, as another steps forward, his armor heavier than the others and wielding a two edged spear.

Shadow commander: *kneels down* you, are a warrior. *he grips Mereks hand turning it, and slicing it down the middle* you are now a shadow of your former self. Welcome to the shadow knights.

*flashback ends*

Malkyn: Merek burned with rage, perfecting his skills, and mastering his sword, he was so dedicated to defeating the shadow knights, he engraved his father's sword, with the words of revenge. The sword he weilds now is his engraved with the words of the wrath. 

Terrowin: so, those other two great swords on his back?

Malkyn: one enscriped with the words of revenge, and the other with the words of hope. If we are going to defeat the blood king, he is our one chance.

The two stand and wait for Merek to awake, hours pass and he springs awake, jumping to his feet. 

Merek: we have to move.

Malkyn: you're awake. And why what's wrong.

Merek: we must find someone. Quickly.

Terrowin: *tweaking with his bow* who are we looking for?

Merek: dont know.

Merek sheathes his sword alongside his other two, he begins to walk away gesturing the other two to follow. Terrowin shrugs at Malkyn and the two begin to follow Merek. The three traverse harsh weather, and beasts, when they finally arrive at a snowy village, blocked by a wall of ice. The icey gate stands tall, the three begin to approach, but are halted by an icy arrow landing into the snow in front of them. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and aims in the direction of the shot.

Terrowin: I have a shot.

Merek: *lifts his arm* no. Stay here.

Merek begins to step forward unsheathing one sword and digging it into the ground; as he walks he unsheathes his second sword and throws it, impailing the snowy ground; as he reaches the gate, he unsheathes his final sword and holds it horizontally, he drops his sword into the snow, and the snow begins to melt around his sword. 

Ice guard: STATE YOUR BUSINESS! 

Merek: I wish to talk to the ice captain.

Ice guard: UNDER WHAT CLAN?

Merek: my clan knows claims no name. *Merek gestures at the Terrowin and Malkyn* we only seek to speak about the incoming assault.

Ice guard: assault? Speak more.

Merek: only in the audience of the ice captain.

Silence befalls the gate, Terrowin and Malkyn stand confused, and soon the silence is broken as the ice gate retreats and opens up, Merek lifts his sword, as Malkyn carries the other two in orbs of light. The three enter the village and are greeted by ten armed guards.

Ice guard #1: state your name and business strangers.

Merek: *sheathes sword* I will speak only with the ice captain.

Ice guard #1: you will not make such commands.

Merek: *gripping and sheathing his other two swords* like I said, the ice captain, now. Please.

The ice guard then runs forward with his spear and lunges forward, but Merek quickly evades, placing his hand around the spear, before it touches Malkyn, he looks at the other nine guards as they watch in confusion.

Merek: I've heard rumors your ice weapons are so solid not even steel can break it. Magic? Skill? I'm not sure which. But I will make a deal. 

Merek snatches the spear and places his palm on the guards chest, pushing him away without injuring him.

Merek: If break this spear I must be granted an audience with the captain. Is that a deal?

The guards look at Merek dumbfounded.

Ice guard #1: no human has ever broken an ice village weapon.

Merek lifts the spear up, and slams it into the ground, it stands straight up in the snow and Merek and the guard lock eyes. 

Merek: if I cannot, me and my group will leave. Do you accept?

Ice guard #1: *nods* be ready to pack your belongings, our ocean weapons are crafted and enhanced by the ice magic, making it over fifty times stronger than steel. 

Merek, clinches his fist and looks around at everyone watching, he then lifts his arm, and he flicks the spear pole, the spear then shatters in two. The guards watch in awe.

Ice guard #1: i... impossible!

Merek: I believe you have a captain to lead me to.

The ice guard pulls out a small ice dagger from behind and charges at Merek, and lunges at him, Merek opens his palm and grips the dagger and shatters it into pieces with ease. The ice guard falls to the ground 

Merek: no one appreciates a sore loser.

Ice Captain: he is correct. 

The ice guard looks up as the others stand and salute with their weapons to their sides.

Ice guard #1: Captain. *kneels* I was dealing with the intruders. Threating our peace.

Ice Captain: no one likes a liar either. I witnessed the entire situation play out, and from what my gate keeper informed me, they are here with a warning.

Merek: Captain, I wish to know two things. 

Ice Captain: what is that?

Merek unsheathes his sword and slashes at the captain, but the captain quickly unsheathes his sword from his hip and blocks the attack with great ease. 

The guards draw their weapons.

Ice Captain: stand down.

Merek: I wish to see the strength of the revered Ice Captain. 

Ice Captain: a wish only few survive. 

The two lower there swords and sheathe their weapons, the captain then points out into the distance.

Ice Captain: the arena, if you wish to duel me, you will meet me there tomorrow night.

Merek: a tradition? 

Ice Captain: yes, and if you are serious about this fight, we will have it there. Until then, you are welcomed to stay in the guest wing. Watched by guards of course.

Merek: my team and I will be happy to take your offer.

Ice Captain: good, I will see you tomorrow dark warrior.

The ice Captain begins to walk away, followed by his many guard, but as he does he stops in his tracks.

Ice Captain: what was the second thing you wish to ask me warrior?

Merek: oh, we will speak in the arena sir.

Merek, grins as he is led to the guest wing followed by guards; as they walk through the large village.

Merek: hey, guard, you guys ever get cold here?

Guards: *silence*

Terrowin: *whispering* what the hell are we doing here Merek?!

Merek: well apparently I'm fighting the Ice Captain; so yeah, that's a thing.

Malkyn: what even led you to bring us here?

Merek: the voice. 

Malkyn: what voice?

Merek: Agina.

They finally arrive at the guest wing, and they are led inside. Complete with furnished bedding, and a fire place, the three look around in awe. 

Terrowin: this is amazing.

Malkyn: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Merek: Well, let's get some shut eye. Got a big day tomorrow.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look at one another as Merek leaps into the bed and lays his head onto the pillow, and closes his eyes, and falls asleep. The others follow him and rest in their beds, and begin to fall asleep, unaware of the Blood Kings forces making their way toward the icy village. ButIn the castle of the Dark Legion, two men and a woman sit at a table. One man dressed in matte black heavy armor, and a black great sword with a black handle and a straight sliver blade, a grey handled sword with a silver blade, and a red handle sword with a darkened blade. his name Merek. The other man, also dressed in black, but light armor, and up and down both of his sides are small throwing knives, and on his waist two daggers, with one blue vile of liquid and one green vile, and a bow and arrow on his back. His name, Terrowin. And finally the woman who sits at the head of the table, Dawns a black robe, with mystic words printed on her arms, a cowl that right now does now cover her face, and two staffs strapped to her back one of them glowing red, the other glowing purple. Her name, Malkyn.

The three sit at a table discussing small issues.

Malkyn: so, Merek, your men are on the front line of the assault on Red Gate bridge correct?

Merek: yes, and they will not retreat unless word comes directly from me. I assure you they will liberate the bridge.

Malkyn: excellent, and Terrowin. Your scouts are keeping tabs on the Blood King, and his death knights, correct?

Terrowin: correct. They've been scouting at three of their bases, and five of their campsites, if any of them make a move, we will know.

Malkyn: good, we could actually take back the entirety of Lithal. 

Soon after their conversation, there is a bang at the door, Merek, jumps to his feet and unsheathes his great sword; Terrowin, quickly leaps upward, landing on a support beam, and draws his bow, aiming for the door, Malkyn quickly turns and lifts her hands as an icy blue orb forms in her palm. The pounding then stops, the three wait, not moving a muscle, when the door crashes open, and a man stumbles in. 

Man: quickly, recall your men! 

Merek: what? And who are you?

Terrowin jumps down, and lands with grace, barely making a sound.

Terrowin: he's my top scout. What is the matter? Where is your team?

Scout: dead sir Terrowin. All of them.

Merek and Malkyn both look at one another concerned. Terrowin drops to one knee, and places his hand on the scouts shoulder.

Terrowin: what happened?

Just as he asks the question an arrow penetrates the scouts chest, killing him instantly. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and fires at where the arrow came from, his arrow soars out and hits the shooter in his eyeball, killing him, in mere seconds.

Terrowin: they're here.

The three step to the door and see an army of death kights marching toward their castle.

Merek: well, things were getting boring anyway.

Terrowin: what do we do?

Malkyn: we've no choice but to fight, even if we recall our troops they wont arrive in time, and we'd lose all we fought for.

Terrowin: Malkyn, can you give us a number?

Malkyn nods, as she throws her arm up and a dark raven appears out of purple dust, the raven soars and flies over the army.

Malkyn: *with a purple glow in her eyes* I count at most five hundred.

Merek: well then, sounds like we are gonna have ourselves some fun. 

Merek, lifts his sword and the sunlight gleams off of it. Terrowin, leaps upward, scaling the castle wall with ease, and perching in a position, Malkyn steps forward and and lifts her arms outward, and her staffs soar to opposite ends both landing in the ground, an electric current shoots from one staff to the other, making a barrier of electricity. 

Merek: ARE YOU TWO READY!? 

Terrowin: *drawing three arrows in his bowstring* as ready as I can be.

Malkyn: *lifting her cowl over her head* let's get this over with.

The army reaches the barrier and begin to try and break through, as they do many of them are electrocuted and drop to the ground, soon a man in blood red cloths steps forward and with the wave of his arm the electricity breaks, and the army rushes in.

Merek: *sliding down the stairs to the castle* TIME TO KILL!

Merek dives into the army of death knights and begins to swing his sword, dodging, deflecting, and countering their attacks with ease, he slices through their armor like butter. He runs at a three death kights with shields kicks one of them, breaking his arm, he raises his sword and cuts down the first shield man, he then quickly runs at the other, putting his foot on the shield and jumping off, lunging at the third and piercing his helmet with his sword, his then spins around with such force, his sword swing cuts the shield in half, and decapitated the shield man. 

Merek: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!

Terrowin: glad I never have to fight him.

Merek taunts his foes and opens himself for an attack, three death knights sneak up behind him, but before they can strike they drop to the ground dead, Merek looks at them, with one arrow in each of them. 

Merek: *gives thumbs up* NICE SHOOTING TERRO! 

Terrowin gives him a head nod and proceeds to fire his arrows unabated, each of his arrows meeting their mark. When suddenly as he fires his arrow, another arrow soars through it, splitting his arrow in two, he quickly evades, as the arrow hits the wall just behind him. He stands up on his perch and stares out in the distance.

Terrowin: ok. Let's see what you've got.

Terrowin then unloads five arrows in only a few seconds, each arrow hitting the enemies arrow, Terrowin grins and lines up another shot, only this time he fires in an open area. Soon another arrow flies into the spot, Terrowin then leaps down and runs into that direction. As he arrives another man stands, tapping the tip of his arrow.

Archer: so, you made it.

Terrowin: why is the Blood Kings army here?

Archer: to take what is rightfully his of course.

Terrowin: nothing in this kingdom belongs to him. 

Archer: *stands up* of course it does, all of it does.

Terrowin: *grunts* and you're okay with serving someone who murders innocent just to get he wants?

Archer: I've merely picked the winning side. Brother.

Terrowin: you may share my blood, but you are no brother of mine. My brother and sister are the ones out there right now fighting for their land.

Archer: and they will soon fall to the blood king, much like our dear mother and father.

Terrowin: you mean the people you murdered in cold blood.

Archer begins running toward Terrowin with a full sprint, he grabs his short sword and swings out with force. Terrowin quickly slips out his daggers and block the attack, but just barely as the short sword rest on Terrowin's cheek.

Archer: they were weak and deserved nothing short of death.

Terrowin: they were protecting us from the death knights!

Archer: and when I witnessed what the death knights could do, with my own eyes, I knew what side of the war I was on.

Archer then pulls his sword back with all his strength, slicing his cheek, and breaking his daggers in the process. Terrowin stands with blood trickling down his face, archer then sheathes his sword and pulls out his bow, lining up a shot he draws an arrow, and pulls back his bow string.

Archer: this is farewell, brother Terro, of the Wind Clan.

But just as Archer releases his shot, a black flame trails infront of him and knocks archer to the ground, knocking the bow out of his hands. Archer then leaps to his feet visibly angry.

Archer: WHO DARES!

His eyes find the culprit; Merek stands with his sword dug in the ground, and black flames surrounding his blade. 

Merek: *lifts sword and rests on his shoulder* easy to kill someone with no way of defending themselves. How about you try the shadow knight Merek?

Archer: you think you're worth my time? You are not.

Merek: *points his greatsword at archer* seems like someone is scared.

Archer: I have someone to take care of you.

Archer then leaps away as the ground begins to shake, Merek runs over to Terrowin, and takes the blue vile from his belt, he dabs it on his cut, and his wound begins to heal. 

Merek: we need you to get to the castle now. Malkyn needs your help holding them back from overtaking it.

Terrowin nods with a blank look on his face, as if he is dazed. And in the moment, Merek lifts his head and quickly throws terrowin away, as a beast like creature smacks Merek sending him tumbling onto the ground. As he slides through the dirt, he digs his sword into the ground to stop himself, as he stops, he looks up to see the beast landing over him, he quickly rolls and stands on his feet as the beast hits the ground with massive force. 

Merek: let's dance.

A black flame engulfs his sword once more, and he dashes forward slicing the air, a black flame soars out and burns the beast, the beast roars out in pain, as he grabs Merek with its hand, and lifts him up. The beast then swallows Merek whole with no hesitation. Terrowin watches as Merek is swallowed, he quickly runs to the castle. Jumping over and avoiding the death knights. 

Terrowin: Malkyn, Merek is dead!

Malkyn: what?! 

Terrowin: he saved me and he was swallowed by that beast!

Malkyn: well, if this is the end for us, we take as many as we can.

The two stand at the castle doors as the death knights and the beast close in, but soon there is a rumble, that shakes the ground. And the castle, Terrowin and Malkyn look in awe, as the beast begins to shake. Soon it explodes with a black flame spreading out and burning each death knight that it comes in contact with, and as the flames die down, Merek stands with a black flame helmet, red glowing eyes, and blackened flames as armor, he sword a fiery blade of darkness.

Merek: *in demonic voice* now I'm pissed!

Merek slices the air and the flames spread out and cut a handful of death knights in half. As he does a death knight comes from behind and stabs him in the back.

Merek: *growls* let the black flame consume you.

The death knights sword begins to burn from the dark flame and ignites the death knight who falls dead, his armor blackened. Merek then turns to Terrowin and Malkyn.

Demonic Flame Merek: LEAVE NOW, I WILL DEFEND THE CASTLE! 

Terrowin: are you sure, we can help!

Malkyn quickly grips Terrowin by his shoulder and they teleport instantly. The two appear far away from the castle but close enough to see the ensuing battle.

Terrowin: we could have helped him, why did you flee!?

Malkyn: you dont understand the state he is in, do you?

Terrowin: what, no, should I? 

Malkyn: *waves her hand and an image appears* the shadow knights were the most revered knights in all of lithal; they were to bring the entirety of all kingdoms into darkness. Wherever they marched, death followed. But the demonic flame can only be possessed by one person. Merek is the only shadow knight, and do you know why that is?

Terrowin: no. 

Malkyn: it's because he alone killed all of them. Tired of the corrupt and the senseless slaughters, he saught out the demonic flame, and claimed it for himself. It was then on his return to the dark cathedral, he massacred the entirety of the shadow knights, leaving no survivors. He then went on his own journey to undo the wrongs committed by his clan.

Terrowin: so, what exactly is the demonic flame, and what does it do?

Malkyn: Its an actual demonic being known as Agnia, the God of the Black Flame. When he takes the state of the Demonic flame, he is imbued with demonic power, his physical strength is increased by one thousand percent, the power increase on his dark flame abilities are immeasurable. And he struggles to hold this form because it will slowly begin to burn away at his spirit.

As the two talk, a giant explosion of black flames and dust erupts from the castle, the mushroom cloud is big enough to see perfectly clear from where they are. 

Terrowin: what was that?

Malkyn: that means it's safe to return. Once the Agina decides he is not needed, he releases his grip on Merek, and in the process expelling all of the demonic flame that he imbued within Merek.

Terrowin: so, that was...

Malkyn: all of the power he was wielding, within him. This is the smallest explosion he has ever set off. 

Malkyn, then grips Terrowin by his shoulder, and the two teleport back to the castle doors, where dark flames burn throughout the now desolate land, the only think still standing, the castle, Merek lays on the ground his eyes shut, and breathing heavy.

Malkyn: Merek.

Merek: Malkyn.

Malkyn: how are you feeling? 

Merek: tired.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look around at the destruction, and dead bodies brought about by Merek.

Malkyn: well deserved, sleep Merek. You've earned at least that.

Merek, closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Malkyn places her hand over Merek and a golden pulse pumps out of her hand and begins to heal Merek's wounds. 

Terrowin: so, tell me, how did you two come to meet anyway?

Malkyn: well, he actually came to me. As one of the most powerful sorceress, he thought I might know a way to find the demonic flame. 

Terrowin: did you?

Malkyn: the way to the flame was a way paved with bodies, and blood. To wield the flame, one must first wield true guilt. 

Terrowin: what guilt could he have, he seems so; carefree.

*flashback to a young Merek*

Malkyn: he was a young boy when the Shadow Knights raided his homeland.

Ten shadow knights storm through a tall wooden gate, and begin to kill everyone they see, one grips a woman by her throat, and cracks her neck with ease. Another grasps a child by his arm and swiftly slides his dagger across his throat. 

Malkyn: Merek could do nothing but watch as they destroyed everything he knew, but; his parents were smart, smarter than the average villager. They did research on the shadow knights, and they knew that the only way their son would survive; is if Merek killed both of them.

Merek's mother turns to his father, the father then rushes to his chest, and picks up a sword, he looks at Merek, and places the sword in his youthful hands. The mother leans down and kisses Merek on his head with tears running down her face.

Mother: we love you son. Dont you ever forget that.

Father: *with a tear drop in his eye* and once you get strong enough. You make these damn shadow knights pay son, for every wrong thing they've ever committed. 

Merek looks down at his sword and back at his parents who have their eyes closed, the shadow knights begin pounding at their door. The pounding gets louder and just as the door breaks into pieces, the sound of metal cutting into flesh, and blood splattering on the walls, followed by the bodies of his parents hitting the floor. Merek stands blood soaked, and rage in his face; the shadow knights all move out of the way, as another steps forward, his armor heavier than the others and wielding a two edged spear.

Shadow commander: *kneels down* you, are a warrior. *he grips Mereks hand turning it, and slicing it down the middle* you are now a shadow of your former self. Welcome to the shadow knights.

*flashback ends*

Malkyn: Merek burned with rage, perfecting his skills, and mastering his sword, he was so dedicated to defeating the shadow knights, he engraved his father's sword, with the words of revenge. The sword he weilds now is his engraved with the words of the wrath. 

Terrowin: so, those other two great swords on his back?

Malkyn: one enscriped with the words of revenge, and the other with the words of hope. If we are going to defeat the blood king, he is our one chance.

The two stand and wait for Merek to awake, hours pass and he springs awake, jumping to his feet. 

Merek: we have to move.

Malkyn: you're awake. And why what's wrong.

Merek: we must find someone. Quickly.

Terrowin: *tweaking with his bow* who are we looking for?

Merek: dont know.

Merek sheathes his sword alongside his other two, he begins to walk away gesturing the other two to follow. Terrowin shrugs at Malkyn and the two begin to follow Merek. The three traverse harsh weather, and beasts, when they finally arrive at a snowy village, blocked by a wall of ice. The icey gate stands tall, the three begin to approach, but are halted by an icy arrow landing into the snow in front of them. Terrowin quickly draws his bow and aims in the direction of the shot.

Terrowin: I have a shot.

Merek: *lifts his arm* no. Stay here.

Merek begins to step forward unsheathing one sword and digging it into the ground; as he walks he unsheathes his second sword and throws it, impailing the snowy ground; as he reaches the gate, he unsheathes his final sword and holds it horizontally, he drops his sword into the snow, and the snow begins to melt around his sword. 

Ice guard: STATE YOUR BUSINESS! 

Merek: I wish to talk to the ice captain.

Ice guard: UNDER WHAT CLAN?

Merek: my clan knows claims no name. *Merek gestures at the Terrowin and Malkyn* we only seek to speak about the incoming assault.

Ice guard: assault? Speak more.

Merek: only in the audience of the ice captain.

Silence befalls the gate, Terrowin and Malkyn stand confused, and soon the silence is broken as the ice gate retreats and opens up, Merek lifts his sword, as Malkyn carries the other two in orbs of light. The three enter the village and are greeted by ten armed guards.

Ice guard #1: state your name and business strangers.

Merek: *sheathes sword* I will speak only with the ice captain.

Ice guard #1: you will not make such commands.

Merek: *gripping and sheathing his other two swords* like I said, the ice captain, now. Please.

The ice guard then runs forward with his spear and lunges forward, but Merek quickly evades, placing his hand around the spear, before it touches Malkyn, he looks at the other nine guards as they watch in confusion.

Merek: I've heard rumors your ice weapons are so solid not even steel can break it. Magic? Skill? I'm not sure which. But I will make a deal. 

Merek snatches the spear and places his palm on the guards chest, pushing him away without injuring him.

Merek: If break this spear I must be granted an audience with the captain. Is that a deal?

The guards look at Merek dumbfounded.

Ice guard #1: no human has ever broken an ice village weapon.

Merek lifts the spear up, and slams it into the ground, it stands straight up in the snow and Merek and the guard lock eyes. 

Merek: if I cannot, me and my group will leave. Do you accept?

Ice guard #1: *nods* be ready to pack your belongings, our ocean weapons are crafted and enhanced by the ice magic, making it over fifty times stronger than steel. 

Merek, clinches his fist and looks around at everyone watching, he then lifts his arm, and he flicks the spear pole, the spear then shatters in two. The guards watch in awe.

Ice guard #1: i... impossible!

Merek: I believe you have a captain to lead me to.

The ice guard pulls out a small ice dagger from behind and charges at Merek, and lunges at him, Merek opens his palm and grips the dagger and shatters it into pieces with ease. The ice guard falls to the ground 

Merek: no one appreciates a sore loser.

Ice Captain: he is correct. 

The ice guard looks up as the others stand and salute with their weapons to their sides.

Ice guard #1: Captain. *kneels* I was dealing with the intruders. Threating our peace.

Ice Captain: no one likes a liar either. I witnessed the entire situation play out, and from what my gate keeper informed me, they are here with a warning.

Merek: Captain, I wish to know two things. 

Ice Captain: what is that?

Merek unsheathes his sword and slashes at the captain, but the captain quickly unsheathes his sword from his hip and blocks the attack with great ease. 

The guards draw their weapons.

Ice Captain: stand down.

Merek: I wish to see the strength of the revered Ice Captain. 

Ice Captain: a wish only few survive. 

The two lower there swords and sheathe their weapons, the captain then points out into the distance.

Ice Captain: the arena, if you wish to duel me, you will meet me there tomorrow night.

Merek: a tradition? 

Ice Captain: yes, and if you are serious about this fight, we will have it there. Until then, you are welcomed to stay in the guest wing. Watched by guards of course.

Merek: my team and I will be happy to take your offer.

Ice Captain: good, I will see you tomorrow dark warrior.

The ice Captain begins to walk away, followed by his many guard, but as he does he stops in his tracks.

Ice Captain: what was the second thing you wish to ask me warrior?

Merek: oh, we will speak in the arena sir.

Merek, grins as he is led to the guest wing followed by guards; as they walk through the large village.

Merek: hey, guard, you guys ever get cold here?

Guards: *silence*

Terrowin: *whispering* what the hell are we doing here Merek?!

Merek: well apparently I'm fighting the Ice Captain; so yeah, that's a thing.

Malkyn: what even led you to bring us here?

Merek: the voice. 

Malkyn: what voice?

Merek: Agina.

They finally arrive at the guest wing, and they are led inside. Complete with furnished bedding, and a fire place, the three look around in awe. 

Terrowin: this is amazing.

Malkyn: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Merek: Well, let's get some shut eye. Got a big day tomorrow.

Terrowin and Malkyn both look at one another as Merek leaps into the bed and lays his head onto the pillow, and closes his eyes, and falls asleep. The others follow him and rest in their beds, and begin to fall asleep, unaware of the Blood Kings forces making their way toward the icy village.


	2. Starved for Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes find themselves in the icy village known as Glaciers End, hungry and looking for food, but instead, they find somethi ng else.

The sun rises up and shines down on the icy village, soon people begin to fill the streets. Merek slowly opens his eyes, to the Ray's of sunlight entering his room, he looks around to see Terrowin and Malkyn still asleep. Merek stands up and begins to rub his eyes.

"Awake, already?" The ice captain states standing in the doorway.

Merek looms up still groggy, and waves.

"Oh, hey, thought we were supposed to meet in the arena." Merek says with a tired groan.

"In good faith I come and wish you good luck, the battle will happen in exactly ten hours. So I wish you good luck warrior." The ice captain says as he walks away leaving Merek to his thoughts. 

Soon after Terrowin and Malkyn awake from their sleep, the two exit their beds and put on their gear; while Merek stares out of the window.

"Oh, you guys are finally up. Good, there's something I need to tell you." Merek says with a serious tone to his voice.

He turns his head and looks at the two, who are ready to take on anything.

"What is it Merek? Something wrong?!" Terrowin asks concerned.

"Extremely." Merek replies as he leans on the windowsill.

"Well, what's the issue?!" Malkyn asks out loud.

"I'm starving." Merek says as his stomach rumbles.

"You're kidding me." Terrowin says, shaking his head and dropping back onto the bed.

Merek, turns around and rushing to the door, grabs Terrowin and Malkyn by the back of their collars and pulls them out of the room, and onto the streets. Merek looks around and begins walking down the crowded icy streets.

"So, what food should we get?" Merek asks full of joy.

"Well, I hear they have the best bannock ever." Malkyn replies, still catching her breath.

"Then bannock it is." Merek states proudly.

The three begin to go from shop to shop, looking for the delicious food, they arrive at one such shop and look around.

"Anything I can help you with strangers?" The shopkeeper asks.

"Yes, we are looking for bannock. Do you know any place that has them?" Merek asks as his stomach growls.

"Oh, yes, yes. That young lady over there bakes them by hand, and sells them everyday. The best bannock you'll ever have." The old shopkeeper says pointing to a wooden stand with a young lady with long black hair.

Merek nods, and darts into the direction the shopkeeper points at, arriving at her stand in seconds.

"Heh, he's such a child." Terrowin says as he walks over to Merek at a slower pace.

"Thank you for your help." Malkyn says, tossing a gold coin toward the man, and walking away.

The three arrive in line and they are fifth, as they wait Merek is drooling from his mouth from just smelling the bannock, the line moves forward he takes a step.

"One step closer to deliciousness!" He exclaims to the others.

"I've never seen you this excited to eat." Terrowin says scratching his head.

"It's because he's fighting the ice captain tonight. Anytime he is challenged by a strong opponent, he craves food. I've never seen it before." Malkyn states confused.

"Hmm, so he is actually hungry for a fight?" Terrowin asks still scratching his head.

"Huh, never thought of that." Malkyn says just as confused.

Merek, Terrowin, and Malkyn finally make it to the stand and stand looking at all of the bannock.

"What can I get for you all today?" The young lady ask softly.

Just as Merek orders his bannock, he pauses, for a moment. Merek quickly yanks the young lady out from inside of the stand, and leaps back, as a giant ball of fire strikes the wooden stand and erupts in to flames. 

"DAMN IT!" Merek shouts with the young lady in his arms.

Merek stands up and sets the young lady down, and instructs her to find safety, she nods and runs away quickly. Merek, Terrowin, and Malkyn all rush to the main gate, and witness what is happening.

"Death Knights..." Terrowin says under his breath.

Hundreds of death knights March forward toward the ice village, wielding their weapons. 

"Its not just the death knights." Malkyn states pointing off into the distance.

Merek, and Terrowin follow her finger, and their eyes meet that of the Blood King himself. 

"What's our next move." Terrowin asks pulling his bow out slowly.

"We fight." Merek says in a hushed voice, with anger in his face.


	3. Death Knights Invade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death knights break through the main gate, but are met with the anger that is Merek! Is he able to hold them off all alone?

Merek, Terrowin, and Malkyn stand in the wall looking at the giant army, surrounding the icy village. Merek lifts his arm and grips his sword of revenge, Malkyn's staffs begin to levitate by herside, and Terrowin lifts his bow off of his back, and the three prepared to fight.

"No!" The ice captain shouts from below.

"We get the citizens to safety first!" He states, pointing to his soldiers, gathering the citizens into a giant icy building.

Merek, leaps down and lands in front of the ice captain, walking forward.

"The traps outside of the wall will buy us enough time to get my people to safety." The ice captain explains.

"And then what?" Merek asks as men and women scramble by the two. 

"Then we kill those bastards for setting foot on this land." The ice captain says clinching his fist.

The ice captain begins to walk away in a different direction, away from the citizens, running to the icy building.

"Where are you going?" Merek asks confused.

"To prepare." The ice captain utters.

Merek and the ice captain both go their separate ways, Merek begins to help the children, carrying them on his back, to the safe building. Malkyn, shelters the building with a magic barrier, as Merek bring in children. Terrowin, watches from the tops of buildings as the impending army draws nearer. After what seems like forever, the citizens now crowd the icy building.

"THEY'RE OUTSIDE THE MAIN GA-" terrowin, let's out before he is struck with an arrow, hitting him in his shoulder and knocking him from the top of the roof.

Terrowin hits the ground with a thud, and rolls over in pain, he snaps the arrow in half and stands up slowly; just as the main gate crashes down and death knights swarm into the village.

"GET BACK!" Merek shouts, gripping terrowin, by his arm, and throwing him into the building.

"MEREK!" Malkyn yells.

"Keep the barrier up, I will end this." Merek says unsheathing one of his swords, and walki ng toward the hundreds of knights.

The death knights notice Merek, and begin charging at him, Merek swings his sword, chopping down two knights. Three more knights rush forward, they slash their swords, but Merek quickly evades by jumping back, and dashing forward; headbutting one of the knights, knocking him off guard. He then pushes his sword into the knight abdomen, and kicks him off into another knight, Merek spins around slicing horizontally, cutting another knight in half. Suddenly another death knight leaps over the others and throws a spear downward at Merek, but he just barely dodges the attack, as the spear lands behind him. The knight pulls back and a chain tightens and pulls the spear back toward him, the butt of the spear hitting Merek in his shoulder, knocking him off balance. Another knight rushes Merek from behind, but Merek quickly recovers and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Merek, looks back at the knight with the spear, as he throws the spear once more, Merek grins, as he moves to the left and catches the spear, with his hand. Merek lifts his sword forcefully, slicing the chain; and spinning the spear in his palm, flinging it at a knight, impailing two knights at once. Merek, rushed forward and delves his sword into the spearmans chest; as he pushes the knight off of his sword, he stands breathing heavily as more knights flow into the village. 

"Need help?" The ice captain states as he lands in front of Merek, cracking the ground beneath his feet.

The ice captain stands with a dark blue cloak, and armored robes, wearing a mask on the lower half of his face ,his eyes glistening with the spark of rage.

"Much-- appreciated." Merek says, out of breath.

Merek stands up straight and takes a deep breath, before gripping another sword, his sword of hope. Merek steps forward, standing next to the ice captain, ready for another round. The ice captain draws his sword and points it forward.

"Ready?" The ice captain asks Merek with a grin.

"Always." Merek replies with a huff of laughter.

The two then run forward into the army of knights and begin their fight, the ice captain, pulls two small knives from inside of his cloak and flings them forward. The knives connect and freeze the knights they come in contact with; he bashes through them with ease shattering them into pieces. Merek slides under one of the knights and jumps up slicing three knights behind that one, he then turns around and stabs the knight in the chest. The ice captain swings his sword and the knight blocks it, putting the two in a power struggle; two other knights rush the ice captain from behind and as the go to stab him, his body collapses into snow. He then appears behind the two knights and cuts them down without hesitation.

"Gah! We are getting no where!" The ice captain utters.

Merek, deflects two swords and uses his other to slice the two knights down the middle. "Well what do you suggest?" Merek, asks out of brrath.

"Do you know how to activate your Agina?" The ice captain asks, as the two lock eyes.

"So, I was right." Merek says, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Yes, yes, you were, and I know this isnt where you wanted to witness it, we've no chocie." The ice captain says putting his hand out to Merek.

Merek, grips his hand and stands up once more. "Ok, let's do this then." Merek says with a smirk on his face.

"Before we do, what was your name warrior?" The ice captain asks. 

"Merek, the lone shadow knight, barer of the black flame demon Agnia. How about you, 'ice captain'?" Merek states, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am known to these people as Frostbite, the frost warrior of the south; I am the barer of the ice demon Glacis." Frostbite states turning to the next wave of death knights.

The two stand, side by side, and the two raise their swords to the sky, suddenly their swords begin to glow, one burns with a blackened flame, the other glows with a chilly blue, snow shrouding the blade. Then an explosion occurs, shaking the ground, the walls, and the buildings, a burst of light exslells form the two warriors, blinding the death knights, and as the light dies down and fades; the two stand tall. Their eyes glowing red, one stands with a dark blue, icy spikes armor, and dark blue spike helm; the other a darkened armor that is engulfed in black flames, complete with a burning flame helmet. 

Frostbite lifts his sword and points at the army of knight, with his sub-zero sword, as steam flows off of it slowly. "Time to end this, pitiful invasion." Frostbite states in a demonic voice.

"I couldn't agree more." Merek adds on, with a demonic voice also, sheathing one of his swords, and pointing the one he holds forward as well, as it burns with a black flame.

The demonic powerhouses prepare themselves, for the dangerous fight ahead of them, as the Blood King begins to take his first steps toward the village.


	4. A Demonic Struggle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice captain and Merek find themselves face to face with not just the Blood Kings death knights; but the blood king himself.

Merek and Frostbite stand as the blood knights flood through the main gate, the two begin to cut down them with ease. Blood splatters on the icy walls, and the cold ground; soon defeating the death knights. But as they do, Merek hears a voice.

"Be ready." The voice echoes silently. 

Merek looks ahead as the cold, blue ice wall, begins to change colors to a deep crimson red. The walls then shatter like glass, as the blood king steps through where the gate once stood.

"Hm." The blood king utters to himself.

The blood king looks up at Frostbite and Merek, standing with their blades drawn. "You did this." The blood king states walking pass his dead men.

The blood king walks toward the two men stepping on the bodies of his deceased knights. Their armor cracking under the weight of his heavy steps; their bones crunching as his foot pounds through their flesh. 

"Sire *hack* help." One of the death knights reaches out his hand to the blood king in pain.

The blood king looks down at the dying knight, and grunts; he leans down and looks the knight in his eyes. "All though weak, you still fight." The blood king says as he places his palm onto the knights helmet.

"But your fight ends." The blood king says as he pulls back, and rips the knights helmet off, along with his head, and he tosses it to the side. 

"What the hell?!" Frostbite exclaims.

"This guy is a damn monster!" Merek states.

The blood king, turns his gaze back toward the two demonic beings, and breathes heavily.

"*deep inhale* you two *exhales* will die." The blood king says demonically.

Merek, then rushed forward both hands on his sword, and swings with all of his might, but as he does the blood king swings his arm; knocking Mereks sword from his hand and into the snow. 

"DAMN!" Merek exclaims, just before the blood king punches him in his chest sending him crashing into a small carriage of foods. 

Frostbite, charges forward and begins to unleash a flurry of strikes, the the blood king blocks effortlessly; the blood king the pushes Frostbite away, making him slide back, and as he does Merek charges pass him with another sword in hand.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Frostbite shouts.

Merek rushes toward the blood king again and lifts his sword up above his head, he leaps up and as he dives down with an overhead slash, he and the blood king meet eyes.

"Stay down!" The blood king utters under his breath angry, as he stops Mereks attack with ease, punching him in the stomach, and flings Merek into a wall of ice, he hits it hard, and his demonic flames then vanish from his body.

Frostbite, charges forward and jabs forward with his sword, but the blood catches his blade and begins to squeeze tightly. 

"Enough, of this struggle." The blood king says angry.

Frostbite, tries to pull his sword away but its stuck in the blood kings hands, as he struggles to break free, Merek stands up once more. And grips his last sword, unsheathing it slowly; Merek looks down to his side and grins.

As Frostbite struggles to escape the blood kings vice, suddenly the blood king is struck I'm his back.

"What?" The blood king turns around slowly.

"Did you hit me with a chair?!" The blood king asks becoming furious.

"What? Me?" Merek asks pointing to himself. "Never." Merek adds on sarcastically. 

Frostbite, is finally able to get his sword loose and leap away, from the blood king.

"Huh?" The blood king turns back to Frostbite, angrily. 

When suddenly, the blood king is struck again in the back. He turns around more angry, seeing Merek sitting down in a chair eatting an apple.

"Hey, you should be careful, forecast calls for a chair storm." Merek states with a mouth full of food. 

"You will NOT throw another chair at me!" The blood king proclaims growing more furious.

"Really? What about him?" Merek asks pointing behind the blood king. 

The blood king quickly turns around and sees no one, but is then struck in the back, once again. He turns back around even more furious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!" Merek says rolling on the ground laughing, holding his side. "I cant believe you actually fell for that. Oh, that's great." Merek says, standing up and wiping a tear from his eye. 

"No, but serious, he has a chair." Merek says pointing behind the blood king again.

The blood king begins to walk toward Merek with his fist clinched and the taste blood following his every step. "Do you think I will fall for that again?" The blood king says as he reaches for his sword.

When suddenly, he is hit, on his back; the blood king turns around seething with anger, to see Frostbite standing, and huffing for air.

"It slipped?" Frostbite says, shrugging his shoulders.

The blood king let's out a furious roar that shakes the village; mean while.

"What happening out there? Is Merek ok?" Terrowin asks, holding his wound.

"Uh, yeah?" Malkyn replies with confusion in her voice.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Terrowin, asks looking concerned.

"Well, uh. Merek, he kind of hit the blood king. With a chair." Malkyn says slightly disappointed.

"A chair?" Terrowin says back to Malkyn.

"Yes." Malkyn shoots back immediately.

"So, the tyrant king who took over Lithal, with a legion of death knights, and what seems to be limitless power; and Merek, someone with a demonic flame God in him; hits him with a chair." Terrowin says with discomfort, and disappointment on his face.

"Technically, three chairs." Malkyn replies.

"Is the ice captain ok?" A young man asks worried.

"Yes, he is fine, he actually hit the blood king with a chair too." Malkyn says with a grin.

Meanwhile, the blood king draws his sword, and strikes Merek, sending him crashing into a building. Frostbite, dashes forward and brings his sword down with a heavy swing, but the blood king blocks the attack, with his giant sword. Merek, slowly stands up and cracks his neck, as dark flames begin to run through his body once more. Mere charges foward, and unsheathed his sword, slicing the air in front of him; a darkened flame soars from the blade a strike the blood king burning his armor. The blood king, lifts his leg, and kicks Frostbkte in his chest, knocking him to the ground, he then quickly turns around and grips Merek by his neck.

"Time to show you two my demon." The blood king says, as he stabs Merek in his stomach, and flings him over to Frostbite.

"Witness the power, of Vein, the demon God of blood!" The blood king says, lifting his arm up high.

Blood from all of the dead soilders begin to flow to the palm of the blood kings hand. Frostbite helps Merek up slowly and begins walking him to the building where everyone else is.

"I can still fight!" Merek says, just before coughing out blood.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Frostbite says just before they reach the building. 

The blood king turns his attention toward the two as a giant ball of blood has formed in the base of his palm. 

"Now, die." The blood king says before the blood orb explodes into hundreds of sharp shards, made from blood.

The shards pierce, Frostbite, and Merek, and the two drop to the ground just before they can enter the building.

"MEREK!" Malkyn shouts, watching the two fall in front of her face.

As their bodies hit the icy ground with a thud, Mereks dark flames begin tovanish, and Frostbites, cold spikes begin to recede. Their eyes fade from red to their orginal color, and they lay on the cold ground motionless. The blood king walks toward the two, as blood flows from their bodies. The blood king reaches down and rips a necklace off of Frostbite, and turns around.

"Hmph. Pitiful bastards." The blood king says turning around slowly.

As he walks away he steps on Mereks arm, breaking his bones, and leaving with no remorse.

"Merek!" Malkyn shouts as her magic shield dissipates, and she runs to Merek and Frostbite.

She kneels down and calls out for help, as blood flows from the two onto the icy ground, as snow begins to fall, the villagers rush out to aid the two bleeding warriors. not sure if they will survive, they begin their healing, and are left to wait and see the results.


	5. Agnia Shows itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merek, finds himself alone in a desolate area, where fires burn slowly, until he comes across a familiar voice. Agnia.

Merek, awakes on a bridge in a darkened realm, where dark flames burn, and the blood red sky, fills with black smoke. 

Merek feels his arm "Where am I?" Jumping in pain, after touching his arm.

Merek begins walking across the bridge looking around at his surroundings, seeing burned villages; his ears filled with the sound of screaming men and women. Merek, continues walking, leaving behind a darkened footprint that steams with heat, after walking the long burning, he comes across a giant metal door. Merek places his hand on the door and pushes it open slowly, as he does he enters a room with a small flame. Merek walks slowly, toward the flame, still holding his arm; as he reaches toward the flame he notices it begins to waver back and fourth. He kneels down and takes a closer look, and as he does, the flame explodes, knocking Merek to his back, the flame begins to grow in size, moving toward Merek.

"Gah! What the hell?!" He shouts in pain.

A female voice then echoes through the room "So... you finally found me." 

"Wha... who are you?" Merek asks, holding his head.

"Come closer, and I will reveal who I am." The voice states calmly.

The flame begins to shrink in size, returning back to its smaller form. Merek, slowly stands up, still holding his arm in pain, a drop of blood sliding down his forehead. Merek, walks toward the flame, and slowly reaches his arm out, kneeling down, his hand inches away from the dark flame. When suddenly the flame explodes, a darkened hand shoots out and grips onto Merek's arm.

"WHAT?!" Merek, shouts out, struggling to break free of the dark hands grip.

"Just, let me take control; just for a moment." The voice whispers.

The hand begins yanking Merek, and with all of his might he tries to resist, pulling away and trying to escape. 

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Merek screams out.

"No. Your soul, your body, your mind. I want all of it." The flame says in a hushed whisper.

The hand loosens its grip on Merek, and he falls back, landing on the ground, as the flame moves closer, and closer.

"What the hell are you?!" Merek utters, trying to stand. "And where the hell am I?!" 

"You fool." The flame explodes once more, increasing its size, pushing a giant arm out and crusing Merek with its palm. "I am Agnia." The flame whispers, pushing down on Merek.

"Agnia? Like-" Merek gets out, as he struggles to break free from the fiery palm, holding him in place, but it is in vein.

"Yes, the demon God of the dark flame." Agnia, says pushing down on Mereks chest. "relinquish your soul, and allow me to bestow you with extraordinary power!" 

Blood spurts out of Mereks mouth, landing on his face. "Never." Merek slowly begins to lift Agnia's giant hand "my soul isn't for sale." 

Merek is finally able to break free, and slips away, he turns back and runs for the door, but before he can reach the exit Agnia takes her form, putting its palm onto Mereks chest. 

"You have quite the soul; very powerful." Agnia whispers slowly. "So I will leave you with this mark. The mark of Agnia." 

Agnia burns an insignia onto Merek; he then drops to the ground as a dark mark begins to sizzle Mereks flesh, creating a mark just over his heart. Clawing at his chest in pain, Merek shouts out.

"This mark will give you power only demon God can wield." Agnia, hisses through her razor sharp teeth, walking pass and looking down at Merek. "And when the time comes. Your body is soul, and body will be mine." Agnia snaps her finger.

Merek, wakes up, and sits up quickly, breathing heavily, and holding his head. He turns, looking around the room, he catches his breath and slowly lifts his hand and places it on his chest. On contact he feels a fresh burn and a pain shoots through his chest. 

"What the hell was that?" Merek asks himself silently, holding his head. "Whatever it was, that thing isnt escaping, no matter what." Merek says with anger on his face.


End file.
